Les quatre folles de Poudlard
by Dark Phoebe
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fic assez folle et vraiment très drôle avec des slash. Quatre nouvelles élèves font leur entrée au Collège Poudlard. Elles entrent en septième année tout comme Harry et ses potes. DERNIER CHAPITRE UPLOAD
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, il s'agit d'une histoire un peu folle que j'ai écrite moi-même. Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que c'est ma première R. J'ai inventé quatre nouveaux personnages mais qui représentent moi-même et trois de mes amies. Elles montent toutes les quatre en septième année tout comme Harry et ses amis. En ce qui concerne le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il y en a deux maintenant : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais avant que vous lisiez cette fic je vais présenter les 4 nouvelles élèves. Je vous avertis que cette fic raconte les aventures de ces amies.  
  
Tout d'abord, il y a Phoebe Skywalker qui comme vous vous en doutez sûrement me représente. Ensuite une de mes amies Luna Black qui est aussi une auteure de ce site est là-dedans aussi. Après il y a Ava Johnson qui représente une autre de mes amies Magical Malefoy. Enfin la dernière Piper Summers qui représente une autre de mes amies San.  
  
Mais pour le reste des personnages, ils appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Quatre filles commencèrent leur septième année à Poudlard. Elles étaient des anciennes de l'Institut de Salem, mais l'année dernière, elles furent renvoyées. Elles étaient maintenant inscrites au Collège Poudlard. Elles étaient quand même assez curieuses pour savoir quelles sortes de gars elles allaient rencontrer à Poudlard. Elles venaient tout juste de passer la barre qui reliait le monde des Moldus à la plate-forme 9¾. Il faut dire que toutes les quatre se faisaient beaucoup remarquer. Car leur apparence était disons spéciale.  
  
Tout d'abord, la première Phoebe Skywalker. Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleus. Un tatouage de dragon ornait son bras gauche. Elle avait deux piercing dans chaque oreille. Elle avait un gant noir qui ne recouvrait pas les doigts à sa main droite. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux. La peau assez foncée avec des yeux bruns.  
  
Ensuite la deuxième, Piper Summers. Cheveux noirs avec des mèches acajou. Elle avait un piercing au menton et un tatouage de serpent sur son bras droit. Elle avait aussi une chaîne autour du cou avec comme pendentif.un cobra. La peau assez pâle. Peau plus ou moins bronzée avec des yeux bleus.  
  
La troisième, Luna Black. Elle avait les cheveux pas mal longs et noirs avec des reflets rouges. Elle avait un piercing à son sourcil droit et elle portait à chaque bras un bracelet noir avec des spikes. La peau assez pâle avec les yeux bleu-gris foncés.  
  
Enfin la dernière, Ava Johnson. Cheveux frisés noirs avec des reflets bleus. Piercing au nez. Elle avait aussi des yeux bleu pâles qui pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Sa peau, tout comme son amie Luna était assez pâle. Elle avait un tatouage de tête de mort à son bras gauche.  
  
Dès qu'elles avaient franchi la barrière, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles.  
  
Piper : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça? Ils nous prennent pour des actrices ou quoi?  
  
Ava : Aucune idée. Mais je me demande c'est quoi leur prob?  
  
Luna : On a juste à les ignorer. D'après ce que je vois la plupart des gars sont lettes.  
  
Phoebe : Tout à fait d'accord. Bon on ferait mieux d'embarquer dans le train avant qu'il démarre.  
  
Les quatre amies montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient en route vers leur nouvelle école. Après deux élèves entrèrent dans leur compartiment : un gars aux cheveux roux et une fille au cheveux bruns emmêlés.  
  
Hermione : Salut. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici mon compagnon Ron Weasley. Nous sommes tous les deux préfets-en-chef.  
  
Luna : Pfff. Élèves modèles.  
  
Ron : Je vous demande pardon, mais moi je ne suis pas un élève modèle. C'est Her-mignonne, qui l'est.  
  
Hermione : La ferme Ron!  
  
Ava : Bon dites nous ce que vous voulez.qu'on en finisse.  
  
Hermione : Tout d'abord, je veux vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard.  
  
Piper : Ouais, ouais.  
  
Ron : Hé toi interrompe pas mon amie.  
  
Phoebe : Qui es-tu pour nous donner des ordres?  
  
Ron : On s'est déjà présenté.et vous c'est quoi vos petits noms?  
  
Phoebe : Moi c'est Phoebe Skywalker, elle c'est Piper Summers, l'autre c'est Ava Johnson et enfin Luna Black. Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez enfin?  
  
Hermione : Nous savons que vous êtes toutes les quatre nouvelles. Et vu votre apparence, ça paraît que vous êtes des rebelles. Tout d'abord vous avez toutes les cheveux noirs et.  
  
Luna : Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les cheveux noirs hein?  
  
Hermione : Moi? Mais rien et.  
  
Phoebe : Ça suffit, on t'a suffisamment entendu parler, mademoiselle je sais tout.  
  
Hermione : Pardon? Tout ce qu'on veut c'est être vos amis et.  
  
Piper : On a pas besoin de vous.vous êtes des conards, ça paraît.  
  
Hermione : Bon cette fois j'en ai assez, je m'en vais.  
  
Ron : Hermione attends. Heu.vous devrez mettre vos uniforme vous autres.  
  
Ava : Ah ça va. On sait ce qu'on fait.  
  
Ron et Hermione sortirent du compartiment.frustrés. Ensuite nos quatre amies enfilèrent leur uniforme. Leur jupe était plus courte que les autres élèves de Poudlard. Et elles gardèrent aussi leurs bijoux sur eux.  
  
Piper : Non mais c'est qui ces deux cons là?  
  
Phoebe : Aucune idée. Je me le demande.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et un garçon aux cheveux blonds apparut. Il avait un insigne de préfet et semblait appartenir à la maison des Serpentard. Piper, Ava et Luna écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Pour elles, c'étaient sûrement le seul beau gars qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer à Poudlard. Quant à Phoebe, elle ne semblait pas impressionner par lui. Elle le trouvait plutôt ordinaire.  
  
Drago : Salut je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et puis, j'ai appris que vous avez envoyer chier Weasley et Granger.  
  
Luna : Ah.heu oui c'est vrai.  
  
Drago : C'est vraiment cool d'avoir fait ça. Moi aussi ce sont mes pires ennemis.  
  
Ava : Ça ne m'étonne pas, juste voir leurs faces de babouin.  
  
Drago : Ben ok. Moi aussi je veux vous souhaiter la bienvenue et puis j'espère que vous serez à Serpentard. Car c'est ma maison.  
  
Piper : C'est la maison où on voudrait être.  
  
Drago : Bon au revoir. Je dois y aller.  
  
Piper : HÉ! Attends est-ce que tu as une blonde?  
  
Drago sort du compartiment et n'a pas entendu ce que Piper lui a dit.  
  
Phoebe : Non mais vraiment Piper.  
  
Piper : Ben quoi? Tu ne le trouves pas mignon Phoeb?  
  
Phoebe : Ce n'est pas mon genre.  
  
Ava : QUOI? Tu rigoles? C'est le seul beau gars qu'on puisse trouver dans cette école de merde.  
  
Phoebe : Puisque que je vous dis qu'il n'est pas mon genre. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez capoter sur lui.  
  
Luna : Mais tu ne comprends donc pas. Yé trop cute.  
  
Ava : Hé Phoebe. Tu irais pourtant bien avec lui.  
  
Phoebe : Non merci. Je vous le laisse.  
  
Piper : Merci Phoeb. Donc ça veut dire qu'il est à moi?  
  
Luna : Non à moi.  
  
Ava : Excusez-moi. Mais il me semble que c'est moi la première.  
  
Luna : Quoi? Je m'excuse mais je l'ai vu avant toi.  
  
Piper : Non c'est moi. Je lui ai demandé si il avait une blonde.  
  
Phoebe : Non mais vraiment. Vous n'avez pas fini de vous disputer juste pour lui. Ya d'autres gars quand même  
  
Pendant tout le reste du trajet, Piper, Luna et Ava se disputèrent au sujet de Drago Malefoy. Phoebe soupira.  
  
Phoebe : Hé les filles. On est enfin arrivées à notre nouvelle école.  
  
Ava : Quoi c'est vrai.  
  
Piper : Vous croyez qu'on va voir Drago?  
  
Phoebe : Mais oui. Vous aurez toutes les chances de le revoir.si on est à Serpentard.  
  
Luna : Dites vous savez qu'il y a un bal de fin d'année.  
  
Phoebe : Oui je le sais. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte.  
  
Ava : Mais il faut se trouver un accompagnateur chacune.  
  
Piper : Moi je prends Malefoy.  
  
Luna : Mon ?il. Il est à moi salope.  
  
Ava : Hé comment osez-vous je vous le dis qu'il est à moi.  
  
Phoebe : Bon ça suffit. Je vous propose quelque chose.  
  
Les trois autres : Quoi? T'as une idée Phoeb?  
  
Phoebe : Oui. Si on organisait un concours.après tout il y a aussi plein de monde dans cette école.l'une de vous trois aura peut-être Malefoy, si il ne sort pas déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vu que je ne le trouve pas à mon goût, la gagnante sera celle qui aura le plus beau accompagnateur à la fin.  
  
Piper : Hé bien je prends Malefoy, c'est sûr que je gagnerais.  
  
Luna : Arrête Pippin, Phoebe a raison, il y a peut-être aussi les profs qui sont beaux.  
  
Piper : Hé Lunatique. Comment m'as tu appelé?  
  
Luna : Ben Pippin.ça te va bien non?  
  
Piper : NON!!!!!! MON NOM C'EST PIPER. ON EST PAS DANS LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX COMPRIS?  
  
Ava : Bon ok ça va. Disons Pip?  
  
Piper : TOI N'EN RAJOUTE PAS.  
  
Mais un géant barbu interrompit leur conversation.  
  
Hagrid : Bonjour. Je suis Rubéus Hagrid. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard et professeur au soin des créatures magiques. Je suppose que vous êtes les 4 nouvelles qui vont entrer en septième année à Poudlard. Je vous demanderai de suivre Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
Le géant tourna les talons et s'en alla s'occuper des premières années.  
  
Phoebe : Ne me dites pas qu'il faudra être avec eux encore une fois.  
  
Piper : On dirait.  
  
Ava : Hé Phoebe. Vu que Drago ne t'intéresse pas peut-être que tu voudrais sortir avec Ron?  
  
Phoebe : NON MAIS T'EST MALADE.  
  
Luna : Mais oui pourquoi pas Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe : Toi la ferme! Je ne sortirais jamais avec un conard comme lui.  
  
Luna, Piper et Ava éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Piper : Une simple petite joke Phoeb.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'approchent de nos quatre amis. Tous les deux élaboraient une sorte de sourire forcé.  
  
Hermione : Bonjour.  
  
Luna : Ah tiens te revoilà Hermy!  
  
Hermione : Tu ferais mieux d'être plus respectueuse Loony. En passant mon nom est Hermione et pas Hermy. Même chose pour vous Éva, Pip et Minnie.  
  
Luna : Et mon nom est Luna et pas Loony. Tu ne sais pas dire les noms correctement ou quoi? En passant les noms de mes amies ne sont pas Éva, Pip et Minnie mais Ava, Piper et Phoebe. Tu sauras espèce de salope.  
  
Ron : HÉ TRAITE PAS MA COPINE DE SALOPE.  
  
Phoebe : Ah, parce que vous sortez ensemble. Oui je comprends. Un conard va avec une connasse.  
  
Ron et Hermione voulurent se diriger vers Phoebe pour la frapper mais Ava, Luna et Piper se mirent devant eux.  
  
Piper : Quatre contre deux. Si vous voulez vous battre, je ne vous le conseille pas. Car on a toutes faites des arts martiaux dans notre ancienne école.  
  
Hermione : Bon ok. Mais je vous avertis, vous devrez enlever vos bijoux.  
  
Ava : Pardon. Tu n'as pas à nous dire quoi faire.  
  
Ron : Toi Éva la ferme.  
  
Ava : Je m'appelle Ava .Mr Écureuil.  
  
Hermione : Tout d'abord.Minnie enlève ton gars noir et tes lunettes fumées de tes cheveux et.  
  
Phoebe :Hé c'est tu trop te demander de ne pas m'appeler Minnie? Je ne suis pas Minnie Mouse tout de même et en passant mon nom est Phoebe au cas si tu n'as pas de mémoire. Et puis tu sauras on fait ce qu'on veut de nos affaires. T'as pas à nous dire quoi faire.  
  
Hermione : Très bien.alors débrouillez-vous toutes seules.  
  
Piper : Tout à fait d'accord.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'en vont frustrés. Phoebe, Piper, Luna et Ava éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Ava : Non mais pour qui ils se prennent?  
  
Piper : Aucune idée. Bon on ferait bien d'y aller. On ne va pas manquer la cérémonie de la Répartition.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que les quatre rebelles se dirigèrent vers le château.  
  
Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu. maintenant reviews.please. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde, voici le 2e chapitre, je vous que j'ai déjà pas mal de reviews pour le 1er chapitre. En tk tout d'abord : Luna Black, j'espère que ma fic t'a plu et que tu aimes ton personnage. Gaeriel, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ne t'inquiète pas t'est pas la seule fille qui n'a pas de piercing et de mèches colorés crois-moi;) et enfin teddyjess, merci aussi pour tes encouragements, mais désolé dans ce chapitre, elles ne rencontrent pas encore Harry mais je te promets que dans le prochain, elles le rencontrent.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Luna et Ava étaient entrées dans le château en même temps que les premières années.  
  
Luna : Pfff.. Pourquoi on doit entrer en même temps que les premières années?  
  
Ava : Parce que on doit faire la cérémonie de Répartition afin de savoir dans quelle maison on est.  
  
Luna : Ah oui c'est vrai. On pourrait pas nous mettre directement dans les Serpentard?  
  
Phoebe : Ouais bonne idée. Ça irait plus vite. En tout cas, j'espère qu'on sera toutes les quatre dans la même maison.  
  
Ava : Qu'est-ce que tu en dit Pippin?  
  
Piper : Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Piper et pas Pippin. Je suis une sorcière, pas un Hobbit tout de même.  
  
Phoebe : Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.  
  
Piper : Toi Minnie Mouse, on t'a rien demandé.  
  
Les quatre amies éclatèrent de rire sous le regard inquiet des premières années quand une sorcière avec une allure sévère fit son apparition.  
  
McGonagall : Bonjour, je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et.  
  
Luna : Dites, pourquoi ce n'est pas le directeur en personne qui vient nous parler hein?  
  
McGonagall : C'est vous les quatre nouvelles qui entrent en dernière année de sorcellerie je suppose.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais vous l'avez deviné.  
  
McGonagall : Je m'en doutais, au plaisir de ne pas vous voir chez les Gryffondor mesdames. Vous ferez mieux de entrer dans la Grande Salle, la cérémonie va commencer.  
  
Piper fit une grimace dans le dos du professeur McGonagall. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Elles s'avancèrent toutes les quatre derrière les premières années. Tout le collège les regardait avec curiosité. Ensuite, elles virent enfin le Choixpeau Magique.  
  
Ava : Pourquoi ils ne le mettent pas à la poubelle?  
  
Luna : Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.  
  
Pendant que les premières années passaient, elles commençaient à bâiller tant qu'elles trouvaient la cérémonie de la Répartition longue.  
  
Piper : C'est donc ben plate leur affaire.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais je veux savoir où est ma maison moi..  
  
McGonagall : Bon nous accueillons cette année quatre nouvelles élèves qui entrent en septième année et qui sont des anciennes de l'Institut de Salem. Bon commençons : Black, Luna.  
  
Luna s'avança et mit avec dégoût le Choixpeau sur la tête.  
  
Choixpeau : Mmmm.toi tu as pas mal d'ambitions.  
  
Luna : Hé j'ai pas de temps à perdre.choisis tout de suite ma maison ou je te mets à la poubelle.  
  
Choixpeau : D'accord, si c'est ça que tu veux je vais t'envoyer à SERPENTARD.  
  
Avec une expression de joie, Luna enleva le Choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et s'assit à côté de Drago.  
  
McGonagall : Johnson, Ava  
  
Ava hésita.car elle ne voulait pas mettre cette horreur sur sa tête mais Phoebe et Piper la poussèrent en avant.  
  
Ava(tout bas) : Non je ne veux pas mettre cette affreuse chose.  
  
Piper : Écoute.si tu veux être à Serpentard.mets-le au plus vite.  
  
Ava : Ok mais c'est pour Drago que je le fait.  
  
Ava mit finalement le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Choixpeau : Aucune hésitation, toi je t'envoie à SERPENTARD!  
  
Soulagée, Ava se dépêcha de tirer le Choixpeau en l'air qui est vite rattrapé par le professeur McGonagall et s'assit à côté de Luna.  
  
McGonagall : Non mais quelle impolitesse! Skywalker, Phoebe  
  
Phoebe s'avança d'un air assuré et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Choixpeau : Oh très difficile à mettre. Tu as assez d'intelligence pour aller dans les Serdaigle et le courage pour aller à Gryffondor.  
  
Phoebe : Heu disons que j'aimerais aller à Serpentard.  
  
Choixpeau : Hmmm oui.c'est vrai que tu as l'ambition pour aller et si c'est ton choix.SERPENTARD.  
  
Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Phoebe enleva le Choixpeau et alla s'assirent avec Luna et Ava.  
  
McGonagall : Et enfin la dernière, Summers, Piper  
  
Piper se dépêcha à mettre le Choixpeau.  
  
Choixpeau : Mmmm, quasiment aussi difficile à classer que son amie. Tu as.  
  
Piper : Écoute, moi je ne te laisserai pas parler comme Phoebe l'a faite et mets-moi dans Serpentard.merde.  
  
Choixpeau : Je vois.SERPENTARD.  
  
Piper se leva et alla rejoindre ses amies, mais elle avait oubliée de d'enlever le Choixpeau de sa tête. Dès qu'elle le sut, elle l'enleva et lui donna un coup de pied. McGonagall se dirigea vers le Choixpeau qu'elle avait laissé par terre.  
  
McGonagall : Non mais vraiment quelle insolence je.  
  
Luna : Dites donc professeur Mc.Je ne sais pas trop quoi. Si vous vous inquiétez tant pour ce chapeau pourquoi vous ne vous marriez pas avec.  
  
Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire sauf les professeurs.  
  
McGonagall : Dites donc Miss Black, primo mon nom est McGonagall et puis vous avez interêt à faire attention à vos paroles.  
  
Phoebe : et pourquoi donc professeur McDonald?  
  
McGonagall : Professeur McGonagall Miss Skywalker et.  
  
Piper: Peu importe.  
  
McGonagall : Je ne vous ai rien demandé Miss Summers.  
  
Phoebe : Ok, Ok on se calme on a compris, on ne le fera plus.  
  
McGonagall : Vous avez intérêt mesdames, car croyez-moi j'aurai le plaisir de vous envoyer toutes les quatre en retenue pendant un mois.  
  
Ava : Ah mon dieu pensez vous que ça va nous faire peur ça.  
  
McGonagall : Ça j'y compte bien Miss Johnson.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons laissant les quatre filles à la table des Serpentard. Piper, Luna et Ava se tournèrent vers Malefoy.  
  
Luna : Hé salut tu te rappelles de nous?  
  
Drago : Mais oui bien sûr.  
  
Phoebe ne semblait pas être intéressée par Drago, alors elle essaya de regarder ailleurs, elle voyait bien que ses trois autres amies se pinçaient quasiment les lèvres car elles avaient tellement envie de l'embrasser.  
  
Ava : dis moi Drago, est-ce que tu as envie de.  
  
Drago : Ah je suis désolé, je dois y aller maintenant. Ma petite amie m'appelle.  
  
Luna, Ava et Piper : TA QUOI?  
  
Drago : Ma petite amie, ma blonde, ma copine.vous comprenez ce que je veux dire????  
  
Piper : TU AS UNE BLONDE?????  
  
Drago : Hé oui.  
  
Une fille vint rejoindre Drago.  
  
Drago : Je vous présente Pansy Parkinson, ma copine.  
  
Ava : Quoi?? Elle?? Ta blonde??? Je n'en reviens pas!!!  
  
Pansy : Qu'est-ce que tu as toi?? Pour qui tu te prends????  
  
Drago : Ne te fâche pas chérie, je te présente mes nouvelles amies. Voici Ava Johnson, celle à côté de moi c'est Luna Black, elle c'est Piper Summers et l'autre c'est Phoebe Skywalker.  
  
Pansy : Ahhh, c'est donc vous les quatre nouvelles.  
  
Piper : Ouais exactement.  
  
Pansy : Elles ne t'ennuient pas j'espère mon amour.  
  
Piper, Luna et Ava rougirent de colère, elles se levèrent toutes les trois pour frapper Pansy.  
  
Drago : Du calme. Du calme. Viens chérie, on s'en va, au revoir les filles.  
  
Phoebe lui renvoya la main tandis que les trois autres étaient comme pétrifiées et incapables de répondre, alors elle se leva à son tour pour les rejoindre.  
  
Phoebe : Heu.ça va?  
  
Luna : Je n'en reviens pas, ne me dites pas qu'elle sort avec cette fille qui a une tête de bull-dog.  
  
Ava : Ouais, mais pour qui elle se prend cette pétasse.  
  
Piper : Comment il a pu la choisir pour être sa blonde???? Je n'en reviens pas.  
  
Phoebe : Écoutez, on dirait que votre Drago est pris, alors ce n'est pas un drame et.  
  
Les trois autres : QUOI???????  
  
Ava : Phoebe, tu ne comprends pas.on le voulait vraiment..  
  
Phoebe : bon ok. On peut toujours essayer de séparer ce couple par des moyens à notre façon et je peux vous aider si vous le voulez. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas vraiment cette fille, elle se prend pour un autre.  
  
Piper : Quoi c'est vrai? Tu vas nous aider Phoeb?  
  
Phoebe : Mais bien sûr. On peut trouver un moyen pour jouer un sale tour à cette connasse.  
  
Luna : Ouais très bonne idée.  
  
Ava : Nous la remettrons à sa place.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais et après votre Drago sera à nouveau libre et vous pourrez recommencer à zéro.  
  
Les trois autres : OUAIS.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour le 2e chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.en tk, je me dépêche à écrire la suite. Maintenant.reviews.please. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Le lendemain matin, les quatre amies descendirent de la tour de Serpentard et allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Et là, elles se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Pansy : Salut les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez faites hier soir?  
  
Luna : Ça te regarde?  
  
Pansy : Hmmm, vous semblez avoir rien fait d'intéressant.moi vous savez ce que j'ai fait? J'ai béser avec Drago.  
  
Piper, Luna et Ava : TU AS . QUOI?  
  
Pansy : Béser.faire l'amour, vous savez qu'est-ce que ça veut dire????  
  
Ava : Mais oui bien sûr, tu nous prends pour qui? Salope?  
  
Pansy : Vous êtes jalouses?  
  
Piper : Comment il peut sortir avec toi? Espèce de vache.  
  
Pansy : Ha! Ha! Ha! Vous êtes jalouses avouez-le.  
  
Luna : Va te faire foutre conasse.  
  
Pansy : Pensez-vous qu'il va sortir avec des filles comme vous?  
  
Phoebe : Et toi, comment t'as fait pour être avec lui? Tu l'as séduit?  
  
Pansy : Mais bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu penses? Vous êtes vraiment que des connes sans cervelle.  
  
Piper : Pardon? De quoi tu nous as traité?  
  
Pansy : Non mais regardez-vous. Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez une chance d'avoir un accompagnateur pour le bal de fin d'année avec cette apparence?  
  
Luna : Tu sauras qu'à la fin de l'année, tu n'auras même plus ton Drago.  
  
Pansy : Hé qu'est-ce que tu as dit toi?  
  
Phoebe : Et toi? Ton apparence? Tu as une genre de face de bull-dog raté.  
  
Pansy : POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS TOI? TU VAS VOIR AUCUNE DE VOUS QUATRE N'AURA D'ACCOMPAGNATEUR JE PARIE CENT GALLIONS SUR CHACUNE.  
  
Phoebe : Attends j'ai bien entendu si nous avons toutes les quatre des accompagnateurs, tu nous donneras cent Gallions à chacune.  
  
Pansy : Exactement.  
  
Ava : Tu es donc prête à perdre quatre cent Gallions?  
  
Pansy : Vous rêvez en couleur. Vous n'aurez même pas d'accompagnateur.  
  
Piper : Voyez-vous ça. Tu veux parier?  
  
Pansy : Mais bien sûr à moins que vous avez peur espèce de trouillardes?  
  
Luna : Tu crois qu'on a peur? Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir salope. Tu paries cent Gallions pour chacune?  
  
Pansy : Exactement. Et disons si à la fin de l'année aucune de vous n'a un accompagnateur, vous me donnerez cent Gallions chacune. D'accord?  
  
Ava : Bien sûr. Et si nous avons un accompagnateur tu nous donnes cent Gallions à chacune de nous.  
  
Pansy : Parfait. Alors prêtes à perdre?  
  
Piper : C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
  
Pansy : Alors bonne journée.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tour des Serpentard.  
  
Ava : Quels cours nous avons aujourd'hui?  
  
Phoebe : Métamorphose et ensuite Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et nous sommes avec les Gryffondor pour les deux cours.  
  
Luna : Quoi? Ne me dites pas qu'on est avec le professeur McDonald?  
  
Phoebe : J'ai bien peur que oui Luna.  
  
Piper : Au fait qui est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Phoebe : J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient deux.  
  
Ava : Il paraît qu'ils ne durent qu'une année.  
  
Piper : Oui mais l'un d'eux est nouveau et l'autre a déjà enseigné ici il y a quatre ans.  
  
C'est ainsi que les quatre amies se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Ava allait entrer dans la salle de classe la première quand elle se trouva face à face avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec des yeux verts, des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.  
  
Ava : Mais.tu es sûrement Harry Potter?  
  
Harry : Ouais exactement et vous êtes sûrement les quatre rebelles que mes amis Ron et Hermione m'ont parlé.  
  
Phoebe : Oui c'est ça.  
  
Piper : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux toi Mr Populaire?  
  
Harry : Oh rien, je voulais juste vous dire salut pis je n'ai absolument rien contre vous. Même si vous avez pas mal insulté mes meilleurs amis.  
  
Luna : Ben quoi, ils le méritent non? Ils se pensent bons parce que ils sont préfets-en-chef.  
  
Harry : Oui je dois avouer que vous avez raison sur ce point. En tout cas, je vous laisse salut.  
  
Luna : Non mais pour qui il se prend ce tit con là?  
  
Phoebe : Oh moi, je ne le trouve pas si pire. J'aime bien ses yeux.  
  
Luna : Quoi? T'est folle?  
  
Phoebe : Bon ok, c'est un con, mais pas autant que Mr Écureuil et mademoiselle je sais tout.  
  
Ava : Ça elle marque un point.  
  
Piper : Ok c'est sûr qu'il est moins pire que les deux conards là-bas.  
  
Phoebe : Ben une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne sortirais jamais avec lui.  
  
Luna : Ouf! Une chance! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais sortir avec cette célébrité.  
  
Phoebe : Non merci, mais je te laisse si tu veux.  
  
Luna : Non Phoeb, ce que je veux c'est ravoir mon Drago.  
  
Piper : Hé la lune, je te répète qu'il est à moi.  
  
Luna : Et toi Pippin? Pourquoi il serait à toi hein?  
  
Ava : Vos gueules toutes les deux. Il est à moi. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille d'une lune ou d'un Hobbit.  
  
Phoebe : Ça suffit, je vous répète qu'il faut tout d'abord qu'il arrête de sortir avec cette salope de Pansy.  
  
Piper : Ouais t'as raison et après on s'engueulera pour l'avoir.  
  
McGonagall : Prenez vos places s.v.p.  
  
Luna : Mais oui professeur McDonald.  
  
McGonagall : Professeur McGonagall Miss Black.  
  
Luna: On s'en fout merde.  
  
McGonagall: 10 points de moins pour Serpentard. Bon aujourd'hui vous travaillerez en équipe de deux. Vous allez essayer de métamorphoser votre partenaire en animal.  
  
Phoebe et Piper se mirent ensemble. Piper réussit à transformer Phoebe en chien noir. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha pour mieux voir. Mais le chien la mordit à la main. Furieuse, elle pointa sa baguette vers le chien noir. D'un seul coup, Phoebe réapparut. Piper riait à gorge déployée.  
  
McGonagall(en se frottant toujours la main) : Miss Skywalker, comment avez- vous oser?  
  
Phoebe : Ben fallait pas s'approcher de moi qu'est-ce que vous pensez?  
  
McGonagall : Très bien, 20 points de moins pour Serpentard et contentez- vous chanceuse que ce ne soit pas davantage. Quant à vous Miss Summers, je vous pris d'arrêter de rire sinon j'enlève 10 autres points à Serpentard.  
  
Piper : Criss qu'on s'en fout merde.  
  
McGonagall : 50 points de moins pour Serpentard et continuez à travailler sinon une retenue pendant toute la semaine.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais ouais.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Luna et Ava avaient fait équipe. Elles s'efforçaient de ne pas trop rire des folies de Phoebe et de Piper.  
  
Ava : Phoebe aurait pu mordre le professeur McDonald encore plus.et aussi déchirer ses vêtements.  
  
Luna : Ouais et pendant ce temps, Piper aurait pu la transformer en rat. On en serait débarrassées une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
McGonagall : Ça suffit vous deux au travail. J'espère que vous ferez mieux que vos deux très chères amies.  
  
Ava : Arrêtez d'insultez nos amies.  
  
Luna : Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez merde.  
  
Ava : Et vous pensez prendre la place du directeur?  
  
Luna : Vous êtes trop nulle pour ça. Personne ne veut d'une connasse au poste de directeur.  
  
McGonagall : Très bien cette fois.  
  
La cloche sonna. Ava et Luna regardèrent le professeur McGonagall et se regardèrent en riant et sortirent de la salle de classe. Piper et Phoebe vinrent les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Phoebe : Non mais pour qui elle se prend.  
  
Piper : Aucune idée. Une chose est sûre elle n'a aucune chance de devenir directrice du collège.  
  
Ava : Bon vous venez, on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Luna : Ouais et j'ai hâte de rencontrer les deux professeurs. J'espère qu'ils seront mieux que cette pétasse de McDonald.  
  
Salut c'est moi. Bon je voudrais remercier toutes mes reviews. Et j'espère Luna Black que ce chapitre va te plaire.je t'appelle.xxxxx-sis 


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut, voici le 4e chapitre de ma fic. Salut Luna Black, merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Même chose pour Magical Malfoy et San. bonne lecture tout le monde et en particulier mes amies.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Luna et Ava allèrent à leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait juste un professeur qui était à l'intérieur. Phoebe entra la première et se figea.  
  
Piper : Heu Phoebe? Est ce que ça va?  
  
Phoebe : Ah.il est.  
  
Ava : Mais voyons Phoebe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Tu vas nous le dire oui?  
  
Luna regarda par dessus l'épaule de Phoebe et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à leur tour.  
  
Luna : Ah.il.  
  
Piper et Ava : Non mais vous êtes vraiment folles toutes les deux. Vous allez nous dire ce que vous avez merde.  
  
Phoebe se retourna vers elles, elle était rouge et elle se mordait les lèvres.  
  
Piper : T'est sûr que ça va Phoeb, on dirait que t'as vu le plus beau gars de ta vie.  
  
Phoebe : Justement.  
  
Ava : Quoi?  
  
Luna se retourna à son tour. Elle avait encore les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.  
  
Piper : Alors vous allez enfin nous dire ce qui se passe?  
  
Luna : Ben regardez par vous-même merde.  
  
Ava et Piper voulurent regarder qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la classe. Mais un homme apparut au seuil de la porte. Phoebe et Luna rougirent de plus belle. Il avait les cheveux noirs longs et il paraissait assez jeune.  
  
Sirius : Bonjour. Vous êtes sûrement les quatre nouvelles. Je suis venu ici car je venais de voir deux charmantes jeunes filles qui avaient l'air surprises. Mais entrez donc, mesdames. Mon partenaire ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Et Sirius leur tourna le dos pour aller parler à Harry et les quatre amies entrèrent dans leur salle de classe.  
  
Phoebe : Il est trop beau.  
  
Ava : Tiens donc Phoeb, il me semblait que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Drago. Et il faut que tu tombes amoureuse de ton professeur?  
  
Phoebe : Ta gueule Ava. Il est bien mieux que votre Drago et il est mille fois plus beau.  
  
Piper : Pas vrai Minnie Mouse.  
  
Phoebe : Oui c'est vrai Pippin le Hobbit.  
  
Luna : Ah avez-vous fini merde? Si vous arrêtez de parler, vous verrez qu'il y a un autre super beau prof qui vient de rentrer.  
  
Ava : Qu'y a t'il Lu? Tu trouves encore un autre beau mec et. ah.  
  
Luna : Je vous l'avez dit.  
  
Un prof aux cheveux courts châtains venaient de rentrer. Il avait les yeux bleus et il semblait vraiment séduisant. Cette fois, les quatre amies écarquillèrent les yeux.  
  
Piper : Wow, celui-là est vraiment beau.  
  
Phoebe : Oui c'est vrai qu'il est super mais pas autant que l'autre.  
  
Ava : Dans ce cas tu me le laisses Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe : Non, pas question. Ils sont à moi tous les deux.  
  
Luna : Pas vrai à moi.  
  
Remus : Bon maintenant commençons le cours. Tout d'abord bienvenue au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du niveau très élevé et en particulier aux quatre nouvelles élèves. Je suis Remus Lupin et mon collègue ici est Sirius Black, nous sommes deux pour assurer ce cours.  
  
Luna : Black? Il a le même nom de famille que moi. C'est trop cool. Il est tellement beau.  
  
Phoebe : Là cette fois Lu, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Et l'autre aussi il est beau.  
  
Le cours avait pour but de former des équipes de quatre(ce qui était déjà fait pour nos amies) et d'apprendre le plus de sortilèges possibles pour neutraliser un Géant. Sirius et Remus allèrent voir nos quatre amies pour voir si elles s'en sortaient bien et apparemment elles semblaient encore plus avancée dans cette matière que n'importe qui d'autre dans la classe.  
  
Remus : Dites donc, vous semblez pas mal avancées.  
  
Toutes les quatre se sentirent rougirent en voyant leur professeur s'adresser à eux.  
  
Luna : Heu.oui oui  
  
Sirius : Dit donc, toi tu ne serais pas de ma famille par hasard. D'où tu viens?  
  
Luna : Heu moi. je.je.  
  
Ava : On vient toutes les quatre de New York.  
  
Sirius : New York? Hmmm. Aucun doute, je n'ai aucune parenté là-bas. Ce qui prouve que tu n'est pas de ma famille Luna.  
  
Luna : Oui c'est vrai et. oui.je me disais que j'avais pas de famille en Angleterre.  
  
Sirius : Oui je me disais aussi. Et toi Phoebe, ça va?  
  
Phoebe : Heu qui.moi? Bien.sûr.  
  
Remus : Bon on doit vous laisser maintenant, il faut qu'on aille voir les autres équipes. À la prochaine les filles. Tu viens Sirius?  
  
Sirius : Oui bien sûr.  
  
Une fois les deux professeurs partis, Le quadruple et en particulier Luna et Phoebe continuèrent à les regarder avec un air admiratif.  
  
Ava : Il est beau Remus.  
  
Phoebe : Oui c'est vrai, mais Sirius l'est encore plus.  
  
Piper : Moi je trouve Remus plus beau que l'autre.  
  
Luna : Arrête donc, c'est Sirius le plus beau.  
  
Phoebe : Il est à moi.  
  
Luna : Hé non pas question à moi.  
  
Phoebe : Tu as déjà ton Drago.  
  
Luna : Oui mais je veux aussi Sirius.  
  
Ava et Piper : Génial ça veut dire que vous nous laissez Remus.  
  
Luna et Phoebe : Pas question!!!!! Il est aussi à moi.  
  
Ava : Bon ça suffit merde. Tout le monde veut Remus et Sirius disons pour ce dernier c'est plutôt Phoebe et Luna qui le veulent. Et pour Drago c'est tout le monde à part Phoebe. Et Harry, c'est juste Phoebe qui le veut.  
  
Phoebe : NON JE NE VEUX PAS DE LUI. J'AI JUSTE TROUVÉ QU'IL AVAIT DE BEAUX YEUX C'EST TOUT.  
  
Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Ava : C'était juste une farce Phoeb.  
  
Piper : Bon n'oublions pas, il faut faire chier cette connasse de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Phoebe : Tout à fait et même si je ne capote pas sur Drago je dois dire que c'est une vraie pétasse. Mais n'oublions pas pour le concours, il faut que chacune de nous ait juste un seul et unique accompagnateur.  
  
Luna : Oui c'est vrai. Jusqu'ici il y a trois beau gars. Nous trouverons bien un terrain d'entente pour se les partager. Mais il en manque un. Il faut trouver un quatrième à moins que Phoebe veut sortir avec Harry Potter.  
  
Phoebe : JAMAIS DE LA VIE. COMPRIS?  
  
Piper : Bon ok ok. Mais je trouve que ça fait un beau couple : Harry Potter et Phoebe Skywalker.  
  
Phoebe : ÇA SUFFIT MERDE.  
  
Luna :On aime ça t'agacer Phoeb.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais je vois ça. Mais vous croyez qu'on va trouver un quatrième.  
  
Ava : Moi je suis certaine que c'est possible mais t'est tu sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir avec.  
  
Phoebe :TA GUEULE.  
  
Ava : Ok ok. Bon on ferait bien d'y aller car on a cours de Potions.  
  
Piper : Ah ouais et c'est qui le prof?  
  
Luna : Je pense que c'est le directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Piper : Parfait, on sera sûr que le cours de Potions sera passionnant.  
  
Ouais, bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Maintenant please reviews. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut, voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fic super fofolle. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est là que nos amies vont rencontrer le quatrième gars.et après.elles vont pas mal avoir d'aventures.et bien entendu elles vont faire souffrir Pansy Parkinson(ah elle pour moi elle le mérite vraiment.même si je ne capote pas sur Drago)  
  
Au fait merci pour toutes les reviews. elles m'aident beaucoup et ça m'encourage à continuer mon histoire et j'espère que je vais en avoir d'autres.  
  
Allo Luna Black.alors ça va??? Moi génial.N'oublie pas un vendredi on fait un party chez toi avec toute la gang. Pis je dis bien sur aussi salut à mes amies Magical Malfoy et Sandra. J'espère que votre personnage ne vous déplaît pas trop dans ma fic.au fait mes trois amies.je vous ai rapporté des souvenirs de New York.je vous les donnes dès que je le peux. En passant Sandra et Magical.je vais essayer de venir à la journée d'accueil de J-M. Dites moi c'est a quelle heure.  
  
Bon alors bonne lecture tout le monde.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
En allant vers leur cours de Potions, nos quatre amies trouvèrent Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser. Elles s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le spectacle tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Alors, Ron s'aperçut de leur présence.  
  
Ron : Tiens salut les punks. Comment allez-vous?  
  
Ava : Très bien Mr Écureuil et je vois que tu as beaucoup de fun.  
  
Luna : Ouais et je suppose que tu vas aller au bal avec ce castor?  
  
Hermione : Pardon? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit toi Loulou?  
  
Luna : Hé Hermy, mon nom est Luna capish?  
  
Hermione : Et mon nom est Hermione.  
  
Luna : Je ne suis même pas capable de dire ton nom au complet, il est tellement lette que à chaque fois que je veux prononcer, je suis couverte de tics.  
  
Ron : Hé ne traite pas ma copine comme ça. Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement Loulou.  
  
Phoebe : Hé t'est sourd ou quoi? Son nom est Luna. Et puis ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sors avec cette pétasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu vas vraiment aller avec elle au bal. Pfff, quelle humiliation!  
  
Ron : HÉ QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE LA FIFI? ET TOI TU VAS ALLER AVEC QUI HEIN???  
  
Phoebe : Mon nom c'est Phoebe conard, au cas si tu ne te rappelles pas. Et en ce qui me concerne j'irais avec.  
  
Piper : Heu disons Sirius Black?  
  
Luna: Hé, il est à moi je te le rappelle.  
  
Hermione : Pfff, vous n'avez aucune chance, vous ne le saviez pas? Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, et il s'entend super bien avec nous. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas votre cas.  
  
Ava : LUI? LE PARRAIN DE HARRY POTTER?  
  
Ron : Hé oui tu ne le savais pas hein?  
  
Phoebe : Sincèrement je ne vois aucun prob.  
  
Ron : Ah vraiment?  
  
Luna : Ouais, c'est vrai. Phoebe a raison. Du moins que ce n'est pas ton parrain, tout va bien.  
  
Ron : Répète donc ça.  
  
Piper : Dites vous deux, avez-vous déjà faites l'amour ensemble?  
  
Hermione : CO.COMMENT OSES-TU????  
  
Luna : Ou bien vous êtes encore vierges??  
  
Ron : Non mais ça ne va pas?  
  
Hermione : Calme-toi Ron, laisse moi faire. Hé vous! Je suis absolument sûre que vous n'aurez même pas d'accompagnateur pour le bal.  
  
Ava : Ah vraiment? Moi je suis sûre que oui.  
  
Phoebe : Tu veux parier Hermy?  
  
Hermione : Oui bien sûr Fifi.  
  
Piper : Parfait, en passant son nom c'est Phoebe et non Fifi, t'as pas de cerveau ou quoi. En tout cas, tu paries combien?  
  
Ron : Nous parions nos badges de préfets en chef.  
  
Hermione : RON! NON!  
  
Ava : Calme-toi Hermy, on ne veut pas de ces badges. C'est du catch qu'on veut.  
  
Ron : Bon ok, disons 50 Gallions?  
  
Hermione : Ron non! On n'est pas assez riche  
  
Ron : T'inquiète pas on est sûr de gagner non?  
  
Hermione : Oui c'est vrai.  
  
Luna : Cause toujours.  
  
Phoebe : Et on veut 50 Gallions chacune.  
  
Hermione : Très bien. Et si vous perdez, ce qui est déjà sûr.  
  
Piper : Arrête donc c'est vous qui allez perdre.  
  
Ava : Nous vous donnerons 50 Gallions chacune à tous les deux.  
  
Ron : Wahh, cool. Je vais enfin être riche.  
  
Piper : Arrête donc de te vanter Mr Écureuil. T'as jamais fait l'amour avec cette pétasse.  
  
Ron : .  
  
Hermione :.  
  
Ron et Hermione rougirent et s'en allèrent dans la direction opposée de nos quatre amies.  
  
Phoebe : Non mais quels crétins! Bon prêtes pour le cours de Potions? Il paraît qu'il se donne dans ce donjon.  
  
Piper : Hé mais ça ne va pas? C'est quoi cette salle de classe merdique? Qui est le prof débile qui donne son cours dans un cachot?  
  
Luna : Notre directeur de Serpentard, voyons. Vous l'avez oublié ou quoi?  
  
Ava : En tout cas, moi je rentre tout de suite, je vais lui dire deux mots. Et lui demander c'est quoi son esti de problème de nous donner notre cours dans un cachot.  
  
Ava rentra dans la classe de Potions pour aller engueuler le prof. Elle se dirigea tout droit en avant de la classe la tête baissée.  
  
Ava : Non mais c'est quoi votre problème merde? C'est quoi l'affaire de donner vos cours stupides dans un.ah.heu.(vous devinez sans doute qu'elle vient de lever la tête et de regarder son prof de Potions dans les yeux)  
  
Rogue : Oui.qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire heu.Miss Johnson c'est ça?  
  
Ava :.(elle reste bouche bée devant son prof)  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que Phoebe, Piper et Luna entrent dans la salle de classe.  
  
Piper : Hé Ava!! Alors tu as dit ton mot à ce prof sans cervelle?  
  
Rogue : Pardon? Vous êtes bien dans MA maison heu c'est quoi déjà votre nom? Miss Summers oui c'est ça. Bien que j'ai toujours habitude de favoriser les Serpentard, sachez que je n'accepte pas qu'on m'insulte. 5 points de moins pour Serpentard et contentez-vous chanceuse que vous n'ayez pas de retenue Summers. Alors Johnson que voulez vous me dire?  
  
Ava : Ah rien.heu de toute façon ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais.c'est à heu.mon amie Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe(en murmurant) : Mais oui c'est ça. Cause toujours. Je parie qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de ce con-là.  
  
Rogue : Ah ok.dans ce cas-là asseyez-vous toutes les quatre, le cours va commencer.  
  
Ava : Heu.oui Professeur.  
  
Nos quatre amies s'assirent tout à fait en arrière de la classe.  
  
Piper : Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Il a beau être notre directeur, mais laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un con.  
  
Phoebe : Tout à fait d'accord avec Piper. Non mais t'as vu ses cheveux gras?  
  
Piper : Et son nez crochu?  
  
Phoebe : Non mais on dirait qu'il va s'effondrer regardez comme il est pâle.  
  
Luna : Arrêter de dire du mal de lui!!!!!!  
  
Piper : Tu n'es pas tombé amoureuse de lui j'espère????? Sinon t'est vraiment une lune.  
  
Luna : Ferme-la!!! Ok??? Moi je le trouve sympa.  
  
Ava : Ohhh oui. Très sympa même. Je l'adore. Il est tellement beau.  
  
Phoebe : Non mais elle est folle.  
  
Ava : c'est quoi ton affaire Phoebe? Tu ne le trouves pas beau.  
  
Phoebe : Il est vraiment laid laisse-moi te dire.  
  
Ava : Tu rigoles j'espère???  
  
Piper : Moi je suis d'accord avec Phoebe, non seulement il est affreux mais c'est un con.  
  
Ava : Je vous interdit de dire ça sur lui. Mais regardez-le, il est tellement beau quand il donne son cours.  
  
Phoebe : Tu plaisantes j'espère?  
  
Luna : Pas du tout. Elle a raison. Il est si noble quand il explique les Potions.  
  
Phoebe et Piper : Pffff!!!!  
  
Ava : Vous croyez qu'il va nous regarder.  
  
Piper : Mais on s'en fout merde.  
  
Luna : Il t'a déjà vu Ava. Moi, il ne m'a même pas parlé.  
  
Phoebe : À moi non plus. Sauf que moi j'men fiche. Il est trop salaud.  
  
Luna : LUI? Salaud? Tu dérailles Phoeb.  
  
Piper : C'est plutôt toi et Ava qui déraillez.  
  
Ava et Luna : Répète donc ça.  
  
Piper et Phoebe : Vous déraillez!!!!!!  
  
Ava et Luna : Non c'est vous!!!!!  
  
Rogue : Un problème mesdames en arrière?  
  
Luna : Hein.non  
  
Ava : Dites les filles, je viens tout juste d'y penser.nous avons trouvé notre quatrième gars.  
  
Piper et Phoebe : Ah non surtout pas lui!!!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde, voici mon sixième chapitre de ma fic fofolle. Désolé, il m'a pris plus de temps à écrire que les autres. En tk, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Nos quatre amies entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner. Elles s'assirent bien entendu à la table des Serpentard.  
  
Ava : Bon maintenant qu'on a trouvé notre 4e beau gars, on va pouvoir enfin décidé qui aura qui.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais ouais. T'est sûr que le professeur Rogue fait l'affaire. D'accord, je ne capote pas sur Drago mais il est beaucoup mieux que ce con.  
  
Ava : Hé traite-le pas de con. Ok?  
  
Piper : Non mais t'as vu comment il m'a parlé tout à l'heure?  
  
Ava : T'avais juste à ne pas dire des conneries Piper.  
  
Piper : Quoi? Pardon? Ce n'est pas moi qui est entrée dans ce cachot pour aller engueuler le prof.  
  
Luna : Ok ça suffit vous autres. Alors qui est à qui maintenant que nous avons les 4 beaux gars.  
  
Ava : Ah sincèrement je ne sais pas. Severus est vraiment beau mais j'aime aussi Drago et Remus.  
  
Luna : Moi je capote vraiment sur Sirius, Remus et Drago. Mais laisse-moi te dire que Severus est vraiment cool aussi à part son nez crochu.  
  
Phoebe : On dirait que personne ne peut se décider. Comment va t'on départager ça?  
  
Ava : Ouais je ne sais vraiment pas lequel je préfère.  
  
Piper : Et en plus, on ne sait pas si ils veulent nous accompagner au bal.  
  
Luna : Non mais attendez, on a complètement oublié que Drago sort avec Pansy.  
  
Piper : Oh merde c'est vrai.  
  
Phoebe : Il faut vraiment la remettre à sa place celle-là. Mais comment on va décidé pour les autres?  
  
Ava : J'ai une idée.  
  
Les trois autres : Ah ouais? Laquelle?  
  
Ava : Disons que ce serait à eux de décider avec qui ils voudront y aller.  
  
Phoebe : Ben oui, n'oublions pas notre concours : celle qui a le plus beau accompagnateur.  
  
Piper : Oui très bonne idée. C'est eux qui décideront.  
  
Luna : Hé regardez voilà le grosse truie avec notre beau Drago.  
  
Les trois autres se regardèrent et virent Drago avec Pansy Parkinson en train de marcher entre les tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Piper, Luna et Ava se serrèrent les dents. Mais Phoebe elle, élaborait un petit sourire rusé. Lorsque Pansy passa juste devant elle, Phoebe lui fit une jambette et Pansy tomba la tête la première.  
  
Phoebe : Ah désolé Parkinson, je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
Piper, Luna et Ava éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Pansy : Ah vraiment Skywalker? Tu ne serais pas jalouse de moi par hasard? Tu l'as fait exprès avoue-le.  
  
Phoebe : Voyons quelle question répondre en premier? Ah oui! Tout d'abord je ne suis pas jalouse d'une tite connasse comme toi ok? Et ensuite, t'est tombée toute seule, tu ne sais même pas te tenir debout.  
  
Tout la Grande Salle se mit à rire et avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Pansy qui tremblait de colère.  
  
Pansy : Skywalker! Je vais faire ta fête.  
  
Luna : Ah vraiment, je suis désolée mais à quatre tu ne peux rien contre nous. Si tu fais chier l'une de nous, tu t'attaques à la gang entière.capish?????  
  
Pansy : C'est ce qu'on va voir Black, n'oublions pas notre pari.  
  
Drago : Heu.chérie de quoi tu parles?  
  
Pansy : Hein??? De rien, t'occupes pas de ça.  
  
Drago : Excusez-la les filles, elle est un peu perturbée c'est tout.  
  
Pansy : Pardon? Moi je suis perturbée.  
  
Drago : Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Panny.  
  
Pansy : MAIS.NE M'APPELLE PAS PANNY DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE MERDE.  
  
Drago : Ah! Excuse-moi Panny, je ne voulais pas te choquer.  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Luna et Ava éclatèrent d'un rire sonore tandis que Pansy rougissait de honte.  
  
Pansy : Vous trouvez peut-être ça drôle vous autres.  
  
Ava : Mais bien sûr Panny.  
  
Pansy : Et toi penses-tu que ton nom est mieux Laa-Laa le Télétubbies?  
  
Piper : Ah au fait Drago, regarde là-bas. Ron est en train d'embrasser Hermione.  
  
Drago : Quoi? C'est vrai?  
  
Phoebe : Oui regarde là-bas.  
  
Drago se retourne et voit Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser!!! Il se met à pouffer de rire.  
  
Drago : Non mais regardez-moi ces deux-là. Ils ne savent même pas comment s'embrasser. Mais vous les avez vu bordel, on dirait que Weasley va la mordre quasiment. Ah! Il faut que j'ailles leur faire un coup.  
  
Phoebe : Ne les maltraite pas trop, ils sont supposés de nous donner de l'argent en fin d'année.  
  
Pendant que Drago s'éloigne, nos quatre amies regardent Pansy avec un sourire sadique.  
  
Pansy : Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder de même????  
  
Piper : Maintenant que Drago est parti, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.  
  
Pansy : Ah ouais??? Vraiment?? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire???  
  
Luna : Disons qu'on va juste arranger ton apparence.  
  
Pansy : Pffff!!!! Elle sera toujours meilleure que la vôtre.  
  
Ava : C'est ce qu'on va voir conasse.  
  
Pansy les regardait avec un air dur, mais elle ne s'apercevait toujours pas que Luna était en train de préparer une tarte à la crème. Elle avait mit une TRÈS généreuse part de crème fouettée ainsi qu'une montagne de bleuets par-dessus.  
  
Luna : Tiens prends ça dans la face.ça vaudra toujours mieux que ta tête de bull-dog.  
  
Avant que Pansy ait dit un autre mot, Luna lui lança la tarte en pleine figure.  
  
Pansy : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pansy fût effrayée et elle repartit en courant et en brayant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Mais Phoebe sortit sa baguette.  
  
Phoebe : Un instant ma chère, on a pas fini avec toi. Petrificus Totalus!  
  
La jeune Serpentard au visage de bull-dog tomba sur le dos raide comme une planche. Ava et Luna se dirigèrent vers elle en sortant leurs baguettes magiques tandis que Piper et Phoebe se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour un projet secret que nos quatre amies avaient mis au point quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Ava : Tu te demandes sûrement où sont allées Piper et Phoebe, ne t'inquiète elles reviendront très bientôt.  
  
Luna : En attendant qu'elles reviennent on va s'amuser avec toi Panini.  
  
Luna et Ava lancèrent un sortilège qui fit voler toutes les tomates qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle et les envoyèrent sur Pansy qui ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
Luna et Ava : Tiens! Ça t'apprendra à faire l'amour avec notre beau Drago.  
  
*pendant ce temps au dortoir des Serpentard*  
  
Piper : Alors Phoeb, on la prépare cette potion????  
  
Phoebe : Oui, j'ai tellement hâte de l'utiliser sur Parkinson.  
  
Piper : C'est une bonne idée qu'on a eu hein???  
  
Phoebe : Mets-en. Bon tu as les ingrédients nécessaires?  
  
Piper : Oui on a tout ce qui faut ici pour fabriquer cette potion.  
  
Phoebe : Ok d'abord, il est écrit dans ce livre qu'il faut mettre un colorant de la couleur de notre choix.  
  
Piper : hmmm. Quelle couleur tu préfères?  
  
Phoebe : Aucune idée.mais si à la place on mettait le plus de couleurs possibles?  
  
Piper : Ben oui très bonne idée.  
  
Phoebe : Bon disons.vert.bleu.rouge.jaune.noir.brun.mauve.orange  
  
Piper : Ouais et n'oublie pas rose.ah celui-là on mets une dose encore plus grande que les autres couleurs.  
  
Phoebe : Ah oui ça va vraiment être drôle.  
  
Piper : Et qu'est-ce que ça dit d'autre dans le livre?  
  
Phoebe : Mettre des yeux de tétards. Ensuite, plein de poils de centaure. Ensuite de la poudre d'une corne d'une licorne, des ?ufs pourris et plein de poux.  
  
Piper : Heu.t'est sûre qu'il faut mettre tout ça? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ait toutes ces choses qui sont la plupart vraiment dégueulasses, bien que ce serait vraiment drôle.  
  
Phoebe : Ben oui, tous ces ingrédients sont vraiment nécessaires. Ils permettent de garder cette teinture pendant plusieurs mois. Dès qu'on la mettra, il sera impossible de l'enlever pendant environ six mois.  
  
Piper : Wahhh, génial, ça veut dire qu'on pourrait la voir tous les jours avec cette très belle teinture. Ouais, je pense que t'as raison Phoeb, tous ces ingrédients se mélangent.  
  
Phoebe : Ok.maintenant, il faut bien brasser.  
  
Piper : C'est fait. Donc la potion est prête?  
  
Phoebe : Oui, allez mets-la dans une bouteille. Il faut vite retourner à la Grande Salle. Ava et Luna doivent nous attendre.  
  
Après avoir rempli une bouteille de un litre, nos deux amies sortirent du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.  
  
*Retour à la Grande Salle*  
  
Tout le monde riait à gorge déployée. Pansy était toujours immobilisée par le sortilège du Saucisson et elle recevait énormément de tomates sur le corps. Bientôt, on ne vit que ses cheveux qui dépassaient du gros tas de tomates.  
  
Luna : Alors Panini? On fait moins la fière maintenant.  
  
Ava : C'est vrai qu'on a fait un pari ensemble. Mais il faut bien que tu payes tes fautes.  
  
Luna : Hé Ava! Regarde! Piper et Phoebe reviennent. Et elles rapportent une bouteille.  
  
Ava : Alors, vous deux? Pas trop de mal à fabriquer cette potion?  
  
Piper : Non pas full. Tenez, maintenant il faut la verser sur ses cheveux.  
  
Luna : Ça tombe bien. C'est la seule partie du corps qu'on voit maintenant sur le tas de tomates là-bas.  
  
Phoebe : Vous l'avez bien arrangée.  
  
Ava : Oui je sais. Alors prêtes?  
  
Phoebe : Aucun prob. Allez Piper à toi l'honneur.  
  
Piper s'avança vers le gros tas de tomates et vida la bouteille d'un seul coup sur les cheveux de Pansy. Aussitôt, la potion sur ses cheveux, ils prirent une grosse teinte multicolore. Tout d'abord le milieu était rose bonbon et ensuite tous les côtés étaient multicolore.  
  
Luna : Bon voilà Panini. T'as une meilleure allure. Finite!  
  
Pansy était enfin libérée du Sortilège. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta plantée là à se regarder et après elle courut vers son dortoir en pleurant.  
  
Ava : Et voilà bon débarras!!!!!!  
  
Piper : Je me demande ce que Drago va penser d'elle maintenant qu'on l'a un peu arrangée.  
  
*Le lendemain matin*  
  
Nos quatre amies étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner quand Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elles.  
  
Phoebe : Tiens salut Drago. Alors tu t'es bien amusé à écoeurer Mr Écureuil et mademoiselle-je-sais-tout hier?.  
  
Drago : Oh oui! Vous savez quand je suis arrivé juste devant eux Weasley était en train de lécher le cou de sa petite amie. Tandis que Granger avait la main plaquée sur le pénis de son compagnon.  
  
Ava : Et alors qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait?  
  
Drago : Disons que j'ai donné un grand coup de pied dans le gros cul de Weasley. Ils sont tous les deux tombé par terre. Pis vous ne pouvez pas savoir la morale que je leur ai faite. Je leur ai genre dit qu'ils étaient que deux nulles qui ne savaient rien du sexe ou bien que deux gros conards de préfets-en-chef vont ensemble.  
  
Luna : Ha! Ha! Ha! Bien faite pour eux.  
  
Piper : Et ta « supposée » petite amie comment elle va?  
  
Drago : Ben disons que je l'ai vu un peu ce matin. Mon dieu elle a vraiment changé de cheveux ou bien c'est une perruque de clown qu'elle a mis.  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Ava et Luna pouffèrent de rire.  
  
Drago : Heu.ça va???  
  
Piper : Oh oui oui. Rien d'important.  
  
Drago : Bon maintenant, je dois y aller. À tout à l'heure les filles.  
  
Drago s'en alla, mais toutes les quatre virent qu'il jeta un regard séduisant assez vite à Piper. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous.voici le 7e chapitre de ma fic pas mal fofolle. Je vous avertis la fin de ce chapitre est pas mal chaude. Revieewwwss.svp  
  
Au fait merci Luna Black pour tes encouragements, ma poulette. Et aussi merci au joint philosophique.contente que t'aime ma fic.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Nos quatre amies regardèrent Drago partir. Piper, Luna et Ava se mordèrent les lèvres. Phoebe savait très bien qu'elle mourraient d'envie de l'embrasser.  
  
Phoebe : Dis, t'as pas remarqué Piper?  
  
Piper : Quoi? Remarqué quoi?  
  
Phoebe : Son dernier regard s'est posé sur toi.  
  
Piper : Quoi? T'est sûre?  
  
Phoebe : Je pense qu'il t'apprécie.  
  
Piper : Ahhh! J'en rêve.  
  
Ava : Hé Minnie Mouse. Tu oublies que Drago est à moi et non à Piper.  
  
Luna : Pardon? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille sortir avec Pippin le Hobbit ou avec Laa-Laa le Télétubbies. Un sorcier sort avec une sorcière et non avec un Hobbit ou avec un Télétubbies.  
  
Ava : Excuse-moi, il voudra encore moins avec une lune.  
  
Phoebe : Ah! Ça suffit! Vous oubliez qu'il y a aussi Sirius, Remus et Severus.  
  
Ava : Oui c'est vrai. Remus est vraiment beau et Severus me fait rêver.  
  
Piper : Ok pour Remus mais Severus n'est qu'un con aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu.  
  
Ava : Hé répète donc ça.  
  
Luna : Vos gueules toutes les deux! N'oublions pas que ce sera eux qui choisiront leur accompagnatrice.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais Lu a raion. N'oublions pas qu'il faut tout d'abord que Drago casse avec Pansy.  
  
Piper : Ne t'inquiète pas, avec sa nouvelle belle coiffure, il ne restera pas longtemps avec elle.  
  
Ava : Ça c'est sûr. Mais cette coiffure lui va très bien pourtant.  
  
Tout d'un coup, elles entendirent un très grand éclat de rire. Elle se retournèrent et virent Pansy Parkinson avec sa nouvelle coiffure. Elle avait vraiment l'air furieuse et elle se dirigea rapidement vers nos quatre amies.  
  
Pansy(en les pointant du doigt) : VOUS!  
  
Piper; Oui nous.  
  
Pansy : Vous allez me le payez.  
  
Ava : Ah vraiment?  
  
Pansy : Oui exactement Johnson. J'ai essayé toute la nuit à me laver pour enlever cette sale odeur de tomates et de tarte à la crème.  
  
Phoebe : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Parkinson? Tu n'aimes pas les tomates et les tartes à la crème.  
  
Pansy : Ta gueule Skywalker. N'interrompe pas quand je parle.  
  
Luna : T'est pas notre leader alors ferme-la  
  
Pansy; À cause de vous, je serais obligée de garder cette horrible coiffure pendant des mois.  
  
Ava; ben quoi? Tu es parfaite comme ça!  
  
Pansy : Je t'ai rien demandé Johnson. Tu veux que je t'étripe?  
  
Phoebe : Ah ouais? Tu penses contre nous quatre tu peux faire quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'arrange cette fois6 Ta grosse face de bull-dog?  
  
Pansy grinça des dents, les regarda toutes les quatre d'un regard noir à tour de rôle et tourna les talons.  
  
Piper : HÉ PARKINSON! JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU POURRAS TRAVAILLER DANS UN CIRQUE AVEC CETTE TEINTURE.  
  
Phoebe : Bien dit Piper. Bon on ferait bien d'y aller, nous avons justement un cours de Botanique.  
  
.  
  
*À la fin de la journée*  
  
Après les cours, elle se rendirent à la salle commune des Serpentard. Elles s'assirent confortablement dans les fauteuils verts.  
  
Luna : FIOU! Quelle journée fatigante!  
  
Phoebe : Ah! Parles-moi en pas Lu, et en plus la montagne de devoirs qu'on a à faire. On en a pour au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
  
Ava : Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui vient de rentrer dans la salle commune.  
  
Les trois autres tournèrent la tête et virent Drago avec Pansy qui discutaient face à face. Aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir vu Ava, Luna, Piper ou Phoebe. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se disputer. Nos quatre amies écoutèrent leur conversation discrètement et attentivement.  
  
Pansy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago? Tu ne veux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi cette fin de semaine?  
  
Drago : À vrai dire, j'avais.  
  
Pansy : C'EST À CAUSE DE MES CHEVEUX C'EST ÇA?  
  
Drago : Non.mais.  
  
Pansy : C'EST ÇA! TU AS PEUR D'AVOIR L'AIR RIDICULE À CAUSE DE MOI.  
  
Drago : Non, mais écoutes.  
  
Pansy : C'EST À CAUSE DE CES SALES QUATRE PETITES PESTES QUE J'AI CETTE HORREUR SUR MA TÊTE, JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT.  
  
Drago : NE LES APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA COMPRIS?  
  
Pansy; TU VOIES? TU PRENDS TOUT DE SUITE LEUR DÉFENSE. J'AI TOUT DE SUITE VU QUE TU LES APPRÉCIAIS LORSQUE TU ME LES AS PRÉSENTÉS.  
  
Drago : Écoutes, tu vas me laisser parler oui? Ce n'est pas à cause de tes cheveux, mais à cause de ton caractère. Ça ne va vraiment plus entre nous deux.  
  
Pansy : Quoi? Mais.mais comment ça? Moi, je t'aime et tu le sais très bien.  
  
Drago : JE SAIS. Mais tu es trop capricieuse. Tu m'en demandes trop et tu me laisses aucune liberté. Tu me colles toujours.j'en ai assez.  
  
Pansy : Mais Drago, je suis désolée, je t'en pris, ne m'abandonne pas.  
  
Drago : Désolé Pansy, mais c'est terminé.  
  
Pansy : Finalement, tu peux m'appeler Panny si tu veux mais je t'en pris reste avec moi.  
  
Drago : Non, ça suffit Pansy, je ne veux plus sortir avec toi. Tu n'es qu'une capricieuse qui ne pense qu'à elle-même.  
  
Pansy : Co.comment oses-tu? Me traiter de. Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on fasse des critiques sur moi. Alors moi non plus je ne veux plus de toi. Je suis sûre que je peux me trouver quelqu'un d'autre encore beaucoup mieux que toi conard.  
  
Pansy giffla Drago et sortit de la salle commune en courant. Il resta un moment immobile, la main sur sa joue. Son visage n'exprimait aucune tristesse mais du soulagement. Cette fois, c'était trop. Pansy était allée trop loin et elle ne le respectait même plus. Alors, nos quatre amies décidèrent de se lever.  
  
Ava : Drago, ça va?  
  
Drago sursauta et porta son regard sur nos quatre amies et en particulier sur Piper. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
  
Phoebe : Nous avons entendu ta conversation avec Pansy et on voulait te dire qu'on était vraiment désolées pour toi.  
  
Drago : Ah! Ça ne fait rien, de toute façon, il fallait que je casse tôt ou tard.  
  
Luna : Justement, vu que tu es maintenant célibataire, il faut que je te dises un truc.  
  
Ava : Non, ne l'écoutes pas, il faut que tu sachez que.  
  
Mais Drago ne laissa pas Luna et Ava finir leur phrase car il se dirigea vers Piper avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci rougit légèrement.  
  
Drago : tu sais Piper, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire mais dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, pas un jour s'est passé dans que je pense à toi(wahhh!!! Très poétique notre Drago.)  
  
Luna et Ava ouvrirent leur bouche de stupeur et Phoebe étouffa un rire. Piper, quant à elle, avait les yeux écarquillés.  
  
Piper : C'est.c'est vrai?  
  
Drago : Oui et.est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?  
  
Piper : Ben.heu.oui, ça fait longtemps que je rêve que tu me le dises. Bien sûr que c'est oui.  
  
Drago : Ahhh! Tu me rends l'homme le plus heureux de la planète(tant mieux pour lui). Tu viens faire un tour dans ma chambre ma belle?  
  
Piper : Parfait! Nous pourrons être enfin tranquilles juste tous les deux.  
  
Elle jeta un sourire sarcastique à ses trois amies et monta dans la chambre avec Drago sous les regards ahuris d'Ava et de Luna qui grinçaient des dents.  
  
Ava : Merde! Je ne le crois pas esti. Il a choisi de sortir avec Pippin le Hobbit.  
  
Luna : Non, mais c*****, je n'en reviens pas. Pourquoi il l'a choisie elle???? Et pas moi???  
  
Phoebe : Tout simplement parce que Piper et à son goût.  
  
Luna : Ouais mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi celle-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il n'aime pas les piercing au sourcils? Il préfère ceux qui sont au menton?  
  
Phoebe : Écoute Lu, chacun a son style. Et puis, cette fois on peut être sûres que Dago est pris. Mais il reste encore trois candidats et n'oubliez pas que chacune de nous aura un accompagnateur au bal des finissants.  
  
Ava : Oui, t'as raison Phoebe, mais j'ai quand même quelques regrets, j'aurai voulu que Drago.  
  
Luna : Oui et moi aussi.  
  
Phoebe : Ah ça suffit. Drago a choisi Piper ok? Et c'est ça qui est ça!!!!  
  
Ava : Je viens de penser à une chose Phoebe. Tu restes calme et tu ne ressens aucun regret parce que tu ne capotes pas sur Drago, mais je suis sûre que tu deviendrais folle si c'était Sirius ou Remus qui aurait été pris.  
  
Luna : Hé ben oui, c'est vrai. Au fait Phoebe, est-ce que tu sais que les deux ont un ?il sur moi?  
  
Ava : Et sur moi?  
  
Phoebe : QUOI? FERMEZ-LA ESPÈCES DE CONNES!!!!!! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE!!!!!  
  
Ava et Luna : Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! On t'as bien eu Phoeb.ce n'était pas vrai!!!!  
  
Ava : Tu vois??? Je te l'avais dit que tu capoterais.  
  
Phoebe : Ça suffit merde!!!!!  
  
*Dans la chambre de Drago*  
  
Piper : Drago, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.  
  
Drago : Oui, je sais mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire et en plus j'étais encore avec Pansy.  
  
Piper : Ah! Oublie ce pékinois!  
  
Drago : C'est ce que je fais.  
  
Piper : Tu fais quelque chose cette nuit!  
  
Drago : Non rien du tout et toi?  
  
Piper : Tout comme toi.  
  
Drago : Parfait!!!!!!  
  
Drago et Piper échagèrent leur premier et très long baiser. Ensuite, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit de Drago(c'est un lit double, bien entendu). Drago se dépêcha d'enlever son T-shirt sur lequel est écrit SERPENTARD AU POUVOIR(hé non, il n'était pas en uniforme. Il s'était tout de suite changé lorsque les cours avaient terminés) tandis que Piper arracha sa cravate et enleva son débardeur. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et la lança dans les airs.  
  
Piper : Ahhh! Comme tu es musclé Drago!!!!  
  
Drago : Je le sais ma belle!  
  
Piper fit plusieurs gestes sexys devant lui, mais elle avait toujours sa jupe et sa chaîne avec un cobra au cou.  
  
Drago : Dis donc, cette nuit, tu pourras quand même enlever ta chaîne pour une fois? Et quel beau tatouage!!!  
  
Piper : Contente qu'il te plaise. Ça représente bien Serpentard. Mais pour la chaîne, je t'avertis que c'est pour toi que je l'enlève.  
  
Après avoir enlevé sa chaîne, Piper embrassa et lécha les muscles de son petit ami tandis que celui-ci la caressait.  
  
Ensuite, Drago enleva son jean et Piper sa jupe.  
  
Drago : Attends, il faut que j'ailles mettre quelque chose.  
  
Piper : Quoi? Il n'y a rien à mettre.  
  
Drago : Oui ça!  
  
Piper : Oh! J'avais complètement oublié.  
  
Il avait sortit d'un tiroir de sa commode un condom fluorescent.  
  
Piper : Quelle saveur?  
  
Drago : Aux fraises!  
  
Piper : Miam!  
  
Quand Drago revint dans le lit, il se mit au-dessus de Piper et là leurs jambes s'entre-mêlèrent. Ils continuèrent à frencher longuement. Drago suça la nuque de sa copine et enfin il la pénétra doucement. Piper sentit vraiment le pénétrage.  
  
Piper : Ah!!! Oui!!! Oui!!!!  
  
Puis ce fut au tour de Piper d'être au-dessus de Drago. Elle lécha et suça tout son corps, elle commença par le cou, ensuite les épaules, les mains, etc.tout en continuant de descendre de plus en plus.  
  
Drago : Ahhh! Encore!!! Continue Piper!!!!  
  
Et enfin elle arriva au niveau du pénis, tout d'abord elle le lécha et le suça.  
  
Piper : *Mmmmm, j'adore cette saveur*  
  
Drago : *Ahhh!!! Mon dieu!!!! Quelle pipe!!!!*  
  
.Plus tard, un peu vers l'aube. Piper se réveilla la première.  
  
Piper : *Ahhhh!! C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Attendez que je racontes ça aux filles. Luna et Ava vont mourir de jalousie*  
  
Drago se réveilla à son tour.  
  
Drago : T'a passé une belle nuit???  
  
Piper : Ah! Mets-en!  
  
Drago :`Les cours commencent bientôt?  
  
Piper : Ah non! Il n'est même pas l'heure de se lever.  
  
Drago : Dans ce cas, nous avons encore le temps de nous amuser.  
  
Piper : Tout à fait d'accord.  
  
Piper caressa le visage de Drago et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.  
  
Salut c'est encore moi.FIOU!!! Je vous avertis que c'était la première scène xxx que j'écrivais.en tk reviews.please. 


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut à tous!  
  
Voici le chapitre 8 de ma fic. Vraiment désolée pour le retard. C'est parce que maintenant que je suis au cégep.je manque vraiment de temps pour écrire mes fics. J'ai tellement de travail que j'ai à peine le temps de sortir les fins de semaine. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour écrire assez vite le chapitre 9 que je n'ai malheureusement pas encore commencé.  
  
Je tiens à dire un grand salut à mes amies : San, Luna Black et The Ring's Spirit(alias Magical Malfoy) . J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.et j'espère aussi qu'on va pouvoir se revoir bientôt. Et puis aussi : profitez bien de votre secondaire car le cégep c'est vraiment différent. On a beaucoup trop de travaux pis de devoirs c'est effrayant. Si vous trouvez qu'au secondaire il y en a beaucoup. même à J-M.alors attendez de connaître le cégep.Au fait Luna et San.on s'est vraiment bien amusées hier.Magical j'espère que tu as reçue mon cadeau.  
  
Au fait en parlant de ce chapitre.il y a un autre couple qui se forme après Piper et Drago. Et puis il termine encore par une scène XXX.  
  
Bonne lecture!!!!!!!  
  
Phoebe  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Piper descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Drago. À la table des Serpentard, ils retrouvèrent Phoebe, Luna et Ava.  
  
Piper : Salut les filles!  
  
Les trois autres : S'lut!  
  
Drago : Alors, vous avez eu du fun hier soir?  
  
Phoebe; Oh oui! On a fait exploser plusieurs pétards dans la salle commune.  
  
Luna : Ouais et quel dommage que vous n'étiez pas là.  
  
Piper : Oh nous, on a fait quelque chose encore plus intéressant que ça.  
  
Elle fit un clin d'?il à Drago qui sourit.  
  
Drago : Ouais et je pense même que c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie.  
  
Ava et Luna baissèrent la tête. Elles ne voulaient vraiment pas parler de ça. Phoebe trouva alors un moyen de leur remonter le moral.  
  
Phoebe : Hé les filles! Ce matin, on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Ava : Quoi c'est vrai?  
  
Phoebe : Eh oui!  
  
À ce moment-là, elles entendirent un bruit et virent Pansy Parkinson(toujours avec sa nouvelle coiffure bien sûr) qui se dirigeait aussi vite que le Road Runner vers eux.  
  
Pansy : DRAGO MALEFOY!!!!!  
  
Drago: Ah non! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore?  
  
Piper : T'inquiète pas. On s'occupe d'elle. Hein les filles?  
  
Les trois autres : Bien sûr!  
  
Luna : Dis donc Panini, t'as fait beaucoup de progrès pour la course à pied. Encore un peu plus et tu disais BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
Pansy : Ferme ta putain de gueule Black. Ce n'est pas à vous que je veux parler, mais à lui.  
  
Piper : Hé touche pas à mon petit ami salope.  
  
Pansy : Excuse-moi???? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Summers? Ton quoi?  
  
Piper : Petit ami. Es-tu sourde ou tu as de la misère à entendre à cause de tes cheveux?  
  
Pansy : Ne me dis pas Drago, que tu sors avec elle?  
  
Drago : Exactement.  
  
Et il mit un bras autour de sa bien-aimée.  
  
Pansy : Co.comment oses-tu? Sortir avec cette.  
  
Drago; Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était fini entre nous, alors dégage de là, il n'y a pas assez de place pour une salope comme toi., Panini.  
  
Pansy resta planté là pendant un moment, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Drago crut voir des larmes scintiller aux yeux de son ex. Quelques instants plus tard, elle leur tourna le dos et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.  
  
Piper : Bien fait pour elle.  
  
Ava : Ouais, ça lui apprendra. Bon on y va? J'ai hâte d'être au cours avec nos deux charmants professeurs.  
  
Piper : Allez-y d'abord. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.  
  
Phoebe, Luna et Ava se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.  
  
Luna : Ils ne vont tout de même pas s'embrasser devant tout le monde comme ça. Tous les élèves sont en train de déjeuner.  
  
Ava : Peut-être qu'ils ont quelque chose de confidentiel à se dire.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais du genre « Oh Piper! Je t'aime beaucoup mon amour!!!! On baise encore ce soir? »  
  
Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que elles soient rendues à leur salle de classe.  
  
Phoebe : Hé dites, si on essayait de séduire nos deux charmants professeurs?  
  
Luna : Ouais ouais Phoebe, t'est complètement folle de ces deux-là. Ça paraît tout de suite.  
  
Phoebe : Ben heu.disons que je suis plus folle de Sirius, mais Remus est vraiment beau quand même.  
  
Ava : je te répète que Remus est à moi.  
  
Luna : Et Sirius à moi!  
  
Phoebe : Ah arrêtez donc, il y a encore votre très cher Severus. Je suis la seule d'entre nous avec Piper qui ne capote pas sur lui. Et en passant ils sont à moi!!!  
  
Luna : HÉ NON ILS SONT.  
  
Ava : À MOI!!!  
  
Phoebe : NON! Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent d'une lune ou d'un Télétubbies.  
  
Luna et Ava : Et penses-tu qu'ils veuillent d'une souris?  
  
Phoebe : Ah!!!! Fermez-la merde je.  
  
Sirius : Un problème Phoebe?  
  
Les trois firent volte-face et virent Sirius qui venait de s'approcher de la gang.  
  
Phoebe : Heu.tout va très bien.  
  
Sirius : Ah tant mieux. Je me demandais juste si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.  
  
Phoebe : Hein??? Heu.non  
  
Sirius: Alors entrez dans la classe au plus vite mesdames(brrr, ça rappelle vraiment la directrice de mon ancienne école), le cours commence dans quelques minutes.  
  
Ils lança un sourire chaleureux à Phoebe et entra dans la classe.(Ouuu très romantique)  
  
Phoebe, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi dire. Pendant un moment, Luna et Ava pensaient qu'elle allait s'évanouir.  
  
Ava : Phoebe? Ça va?  
  
Luna : Hé Phoeb!!! Saisis ta chance bordel. Dis lui ce que tu as à lui dire merde.  
  
Phoebe : Oh mais Lu. Je pensais que tu voulais Sirius.  
  
Luna : Oh!!! Sincèrement je préfère Severus car il est plus mystérieux et puis Remus.c'est un loup-garou.  
  
Ava : Oui c'est vrai Lu. Il reste encore ces deux-là  
  
Phoebe : Mais.mais comment?  
  
Luna : Caliss. T'est pas vite bordel. T'as toujours pas catcher Phoeb? Depuis le moment où il t'a aperçu, Sirius est tombé amoureux de toi.  
  
Phoebe : Hé criss! Tu dérailles la lune.  
  
Luna : Hé pas du tout. C'est toi qui n'est pas vite.  
  
Ava : Ben oui, t'as pas vu la façon dont il te parle et comment il te regarde?  
  
Luna : Hé bien mes félicitations Phoeb, tu viens de trouver ton accompagnateur pour le bal.  
  
Phoebe : Je.je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment Sirius.  
  
Ava : Écoute, donne-lui rendez-vous ce soir et avoue-lui ton amour.  
  
Phoebe : Parfait! C'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
Luna : Ouais et pendant ce temps je vais essayer de séduire Remus.  
  
Ava : ne pense pas t'en sortir Lunatique. Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, Piper prends donc ben du temps à revenir.  
  
Luna : Elle doit passer du « bon temps » avec son Drago. Je suis contente que Phoebe ait un chum mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a choisi une souris.  
  
Phoebe : Ta gueule merde!  
  
Le cours commença et dix minutes plus tard, Piper fit irruption dans la salle  
  
Remus : Bonjour miss Summers. Content que vous aviez pu vous joindre à nous.  
  
Piper : Désolé pour mon retard, j'étais.heu.disons pas mal occupée.  
  
Remus : L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là. Asseyez-vous.  
  
Piper s'assit juste à coté de Phoebe, encore toute essoufflée.  
  
Phoebe : T'en a mis du temps.  
  
Piper : Ben heu.je vais tout vous raconter.  
  
*FLASH BACK*(Dans la Grande Salle, quelques minutes après que Phoebe, Ava et Luna aient quitté la table des Serpentard)  
  
Drago : Dis maintenant qu'elle sont parties. Ça te dirait un peu d'intimité?  
  
Piper : Pourquoi pas Drag mais où?  
  
Drago : Dans le placard du concierge!  
  
Piper : Ok. Mon beau. Bonne idée.  
  
Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le placard à balai de Rusard. Ils entrèrent et se dépêchèrent de fermer la porte. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser longuement pendant environ cinq minutes. Ça aurait encore duré si ils n'avaient pas entendu une voix glaciale et familière derrière la porte.  
  
Rogue : Ok Rusard. Votre balai spécial pour nettoyer les dégâts de potions est dans ce placard.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et fit un bond en arrière. (Il va avoir une grosse surprise)  
  
Rogue : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malefoy! Summers! Que faites-vous là?  
  
Drago : Heu.heu.bonjour professeur Rogue. Nous nous cachions de.  
  
Piper : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les deux préfets-en-chef.  
  
Drago : Oui c'est ça! Ils sont toujours après nous. Donc, on a décidé de se cacher dans ce placard pour éviter qu'ils enlèvent des points à Serpentard.  
  
Rogue : Ah je vois! Heu.ignorez-vous que vous êtes en train de vous serrez l'un contre l'autre?  
  
Génés, Drago et Piper se lâchèrent tout de suite.  
  
Drago : Bon ben au revoir professeur. On doit y aller maintenant.  
  
Rogue : Oui c'est ça et.  
  
Drago et Piper : AU REVOIR!!!!  
  
Piper : Ah merde, je suis en retard pour mon cours.  
  
Drago : Ouais moi aussi. Alors à plus tard ma belle.  
  
Ils échangèrent un baiser et chacun s'en alla vers sa salle de classe.(wahh très romantique notre Drago)  
  
*FIN DU FLASH BACK*  
  
Ava : Ouais ouais ouais Piper.  
  
Luna : Au fait, il s'est passé plein de choses durant ton absence.  
  
Piper : Pour vrai?  
  
Ava : Oui tu sais quoi? Phoebe s'est fait un chum.  
  
Phoebe : ah! Pas vraiment mais.  
  
Piper : Ah ouais! Alors Minnie Mouse c'est qui???  
  
Phoebe : Sirius!  
  
Piper : Quoi? Pour vrai? Tu lui.  
  
Phoebe : Non pas encore Mais je le fais heu.  
  
Luna : À la fin du cours.  
  
Ava : T'as jamais remarqué la façon dont Sirius regardait Phoebe?  
  
Piper : Ouais c'est vrai.  
  
Luna : Il est amoureux d'elle.  
  
Phoebe : Ah peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas sûre.  
  
Ava : Arrête donc Phoebe. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qu'il regarde.  
  
Remus : hé vous quatre vous écoutez?  
  
Ava : Heu.oui.oui  
  
Remus : Alors dites moi miss Johnson, comment reconnaît-on un loup-garou quand il est humain?  
  
Ava : Heu.il est beau et séduisant(wahhh quelle réponse ma chère)  
  
Toute la classe éclata de rire, même Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Remus : Heu.bon, je suppose que vous écoutiez. Merci miss Johnson.  
  
Ava: Ah! Tout le plaisir est pour moi et.  
  
Hermione : Professeur!!!! Moi je peux vous dire la VRAIE réponse. (toujours au mauvais moment celle-la)  
  
Remus : Oui vas-y Hermione. (Hermione : Bla Bla Bla)  
  
Ava: Merde encore mademoiselle je-sais-tout. J'ai vraiment envie de lui casser la gueule bordel.  
  
Remus : Merci Hermione. Et c'est ainsi que s'achève notre cours.  
  
Luna : Allez Phoebe c'est le moment.  
  
Phoebe : Oui, oui.  
  
La gang se leva et Phoebe allait s'avancer d'un air décidé vers Sirius quand.  
  
Harry : Salut Phoebe! (Ah merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?)  
  
Phoebe : S'lut.  
  
Luna : Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?  
  
Harry : Phoebe! Il faut que je te dises, que je suis amoureux de toi. Tu es belle et séduisante. J'aime beaucoup ton tattoo. Et tes superbes mèches bleues. Tes yeux scintillent comme.heu des diamants. Tu as tellement un grand style. J'aimerais tellement sortir avec toi.(non mais il est fou vraiment. Eh bien mon vieux tu vas être déçu.)  
  
Nos quatre amies restèrent bouche bée. (Il y a de quoi!!!)  
  
Luna : Désolé, mais elle est déjà prise. Elle sort avec Sirius Black.  
  
Harry : COMMENT???? AVEC MON PARRAIN??? (Quel choc mes amis!!!!)  
  
Phoebe : Ouais c'est ça.  
  
Harry baissa la tête et fit signe de s'en aller.  
  
Phoebe : On peut toujours rester amis.  
  
Harry : Bon si tu le dit.  
  
Ava : Attends Harry, tu ne veux pas sortir avec Ginny Weasley?  
  
Harry : Quoi? Pas avec cette rouquine sans cervelle et qui veut tout le temps me lécher les pieds. Elle est bien trop conne.  
  
Tout-à-coup, Ron surgit de nulle part.  
  
Ron : Pardon? J'ai bien entendu? Tu aimes mieux sortir avec cette salope avec un tattoo et des mèches bleues plutôt qu'avec ma charmante s?ur?  
  
Luna : Hé traite-la pas de salope ou je te casse la gueule.  
  
Harry : elle est bien trop collante Ginny. Et puis.  
  
Ron : tu es jaloux que moi et Hermione sommes préfets-en-chef.  
  
Harry : Il y a juste les élèves modèles qui deviennent préfets-en-chef. Et puis j'men fiche bordel. Après tout c'est moi le héros.  
  
Ron : Répète donc ça!  
  
Piper; Bon, nous on s'en va. On se mêle pas de ça!(vaut mieux les laisser se disputer seuls)  
  
Ron : C'est ça fichez le camp.  
  
Nos amies s'éloignèrent autant que possible de Harry et de Ron qui étaient en train de se disputer.  
  
Ava : Allez Phoeb c'est le moment.  
  
Phoebe. Je sais! Je sais!  
  
Piper, Luna et Ava sortirent de la classe tandis que Phoebe s'approcha de Sirius(mon dieu je suis vraiment stressée.)  
  
Phoebe : Heu.Sirius? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ce soir?  
  
Sirius :Mais oui Phoebe. Bien sûr! Disons à 9h00 devant la porte de ma chambre?  
  
Phoebe : Oui aucun problème. À ce soir.  
  
Sirius : C'est ça et moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. (BRRR!!!J'ai vraiment hâte)  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de classe et rejoignit ses trois amies qui l'attendaient.  
  
Ava : Alors???? Comment ça s'est passé?  
  
Phoebe : J'ai rendez-vous avec lui vers 9h00 devant la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Piper : Ohhh! Vous allez faire quelque chose ensemble cette nuit?  
  
Phoebe : Ah! T'est nouille!!!(Ça me rappelle un peu la vraie vie)  
  
Les trois autres : Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!  
  
Ce soir après les cours, Phoebe se changea pour aller à son rendez-vous. Elle mit une jupe jeans qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Elle chassa des sandales avec des talons haut de 5 cm. Pour le haut elle choisit de mettre une camisole noire à une épaule. Elle se fit une superbe coiffure et elle se maquilla. Elle mit un rouge à lèvres à saveur pêche. (Miam! Miam!) Après elle descendit par l'escalier qui reliait le dortoir à la salle commune dans laquelle elle retrouva ses amies.  
  
Piper : Phoebe, t,est vraiment parfaite comme ça.  
  
Phoebe : tu trouves?  
  
Ava : Mets-en Sirius va se figer en te voyant.  
  
Luna : Ouais vas-y, il est presque 9h00. Allez arrose-moi ça ma belle!  
  
Phoebe : Merci mes amies.  
  
Sirius semblait aussi nerveux que Phoebe. Il avait mis un jeans avec des trous et des anneaux de métal et un gilet bleu ciel à manches courtes pour que Phoebe voit très bien ses muscles. Il avait mis aussi une chaîne autour du cou et une autre autour de sa taille. Il avait aussi attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.(waaahhh il est craquant mon beau Sirius)  
  
Il resta planté devant la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda sa montre : 9h00.  
  
Sirius : *Elle ne devrait pas tarder mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?*  
  
Phoebe : Salut Sirius!  
  
Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna. Pendant un moment, tous les deux regardèrent l'autre de la tête au pieds.  
  
Sirius:*Mon dieu. Elle est donc bien belle. Ça lui fait tellement bien cette jupe. Très beau tatouage en plus. Non, il ne faut pas que je m'évanouisse*  
  
Phoebe :*Ah! Très beaux muscles! Il a vraiment un très grand style. Il est trop cool!!! Oh! Je sens que je vais craquer*  
  
Sirius : Heu.salut Phoebe. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Tu veux entrer? On sera plus tranquille à l'intérieur de ma chambre.  
  
Phoebe : Bien sûr!  
  
Sirius murmura la mot de passe de sa chambre : « Severus Rogue est un conard » (Quel mot de passe mais un peu long!) Et tous les deux entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Phoebe : Alors? T'avais quelque chose à me dire?  
  
Sirius : Oui.je t'aime! (génial, absolument ce que je voulais entendre.depuis le temps que je suis complètement folle de Siri.)  
  
Phoebe : Quoi? C'est vrai?  
  
Sirius : Je sais, je sais. Je suis trop vieux pour toi, mais je me suis dit que si je ne te disais pas la vérité, je ne serais jamais tranquille.(et que ça fait du bien de l'avoir enfin dit!!!!)  
  
Phoebe; Mais ça on s'en fout merde. En ce qui me concerne, tu n'es pas trop vieux pour moi et si je suis venue ce soir c'est aussi pour te dire que je t'aimais.  
  
Sirius: Quoi? T'est sure?  
  
Phoebe : Ben oui bordel! Alors tu veux sortir avec moi?  
  
Sirius : Et comment! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi.  
  
Phoebe; Heu.écoute si je te dérange ce soir, je peux m'en aller.  
  
Sirius : Quoi? Non, pas du tout. Reste autant que tu veux.  
  
Phoebe : Même toute la nuit? Si tu voies ce que je veux dire.  
  
Sirius : Compris à 100% ma belle! Alors, t'es prête à passer la meilleure nuit de ta vie?  
  
Phoebe : Toujours! (En passant elle a déjà pris la pilule.elle avait tout prévu.)  
  
Sirius et Phoebe se jetèrent dans les bras l'un, l'autre et échangèrent leur premier baiser. (AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SIRIUS!!!!! EMBRASSE- MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.dsl délire mental de l'auteure.je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!) Phoebe se dépêcha de défaire sa superbe coiffure et Sirius arracha l'élastique qui attachait ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit de Sirius (encore habillés). Ensuite, Sirius enleva son T-shirt et le fit tournoyer dans les airs et essaya d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son jean, mais elle était bloquée. Quant à Phoebe, elle lança sa camisole en l'air. Et lentement, elle commença à enlever sa jupe.  
  
Sirius : Criss de caliss. Sapristi de fermeture éclair de merde. Ouvre-toi bordel.  
  
En tirant de toutes ses forces, la fermeture éclar finit par se rompre, mais ça déchira son jean en même temps.(ah non! Il avait l'air trop cool ce jean)  
  
Sirius : Tabarnak! Pas très résistant. En tout cas, ça n'a pas d'importance, passons aux choses sérieuses. Prête ma chérie. (Qu'il est galant)  
  
Phoebe : Bien sûr mon beau!!!  
  
Sirius se mit au-dessus de Phoebe pour la dominer. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui lécha la nuque. Sirius caressa tout le corps de sa compagne, il s'attarda surtout au niveau des boules. Il descendit encore un peu et enfin, il éjacula dans le vagin de Phoebe. À ce moment-là, ils ressentirent un grand sentiment d'excitation.  
  
Phoebe; Ah! Ah! Sirius!  
  
Ils échangèrent pendant tout le long du pénétrage des regards séduisants. Ensuite, il firent plusieurs caresses. Les jambes de Phoebe s'enroulèrent autour de celles de Sirius et celui-ci éjacula encore davantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira pour laisser respirer sa petite amie.  
  
Sirius : Ça va?  
  
Phoebe : Oui. Oui.  
  
Sirius : Alors pas trop déçue?  
  
Phoebe; Déçue? Jamais de la vie! Je pense que je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit.  
  
Sirius : Tant mieux! Content de savoir qu'aucun ne me surpasse.  
  
Sirius se coucha cette fois-ci à côté de Phoebe et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser longuement. Sirius caressa les fesses de Phoebe et lécha sa poitrine tandis que celle-ci lui caressa le dos et suçait ses muscles. Ensuite, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sirius lécha l'oreille gauche de Phoebe et elle embrassa son chum partout sur le corps. Ça aurait duré encore une éternité si Phoebe n'avait pas vu que c'était le matin.  
  
Sirius : C'est déjà l'aube?  
  
Phoebe : On dirait!  
  
Les yeux de Sirius brillaient d'excitation tandis que Phoebe élaborait un regard rêveur. Sirius continua à la serrer contre sa poitrine. On aurait dit qu'il tenait un trésor dans ses bras.  
  
Sirius : Dit les cours ne commencent que dans quelques heures. On a encore le temps.  
  
Et ils frenchèrent pendant un très long moment et enfin, ils se lâchèrent.  
  
Sirius : Hé bien? Quelle nuit hein?  
  
Phoebe : À qui le dit-tu?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bon.fin du chapitre 8.je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le 9e.mais je ne promets rien. Les profs nous donnent tellement de choses à faire que je suis sûre qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse une dépression nerveuse.en tk.à la prochaine!!!!!! Salut mes amies!!!!!! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde!!! Voici le chapitre 9 de ma fic vraiment fofolle!!! Désolé pour le retard.j'ai vraiment trop eu de travail mais en revanche il est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Et puis il y a deux scènes chaudes. Après Drago/Piper et Sirius/Phoebe, les deux derniers couples se forment. Je vais essayer de mettre le plus vite possible le chapitre 10 : Il s'agira du dernier de ma fic puisque ce sera le bal des finissants. En tk , bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Le lendemain c'était la fin de semaine. Phoebe retourna à la salle commune des Serpentard après la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Piper, Ava et Luna étaient en train de l'attendre.  
  
Les trois : Alors Phoeb?  
  
Phoebe : C'était super!  
  
Piper : Ah oui? Tu l'as fait?  
  
Phoebe : Qu'est-ce que tu penses bordel?  
  
Ava : Bon résumons, Piper a Drago et Phoebe a Sirius. Il reste Remus et Severus.  
  
Luna : Exact. Dis Ava, qui aura Remus et qui aura Severus?  
  
Ava : Aucune idée, c'est à eux de décider.  
  
Luna : Piper! Phoebe! Vous devez nous aider.  
  
Piper et Phoebe : Quoi??????  
  
Luna : Merde, vous êtes vraiment lentes à comprendre des fois. J'ai dit que vous devez nous aider à séduire Remus et Severus. Vous n'avez donc pas remarqué? Aucun des deux ne semblent attirés par l'une de nous à part peut- être Remus qui a rougit quand Ava lui a dit qu'il était beau et séduisant.  
  
Piper : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse merde?  
  
Ava : Je ne sais pas moi.comment ils peuvent devenir fous de nous????  
  
Phoebe : Ben je ne sais pas moi.vous pourrez peut-être vous déguiser en vampire pour séduire Rogue.  
  
Ava : ah! T'est conne!  
  
Piper : Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.  
  
Luna; Fermez-la criss. Vous pouvez trouver mieux que ça.  
  
Phoebe : Ah! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin. Faites vous un brushing ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou changez de coiffure tiens.  
  
Ava; Oh oui! Enfin une bonne idée. Mais c'est vous trois qui allez me le faire.  
  
Piper : Ok ok. Et toi Luna?  
  
Luna : Non pas pour moi. J'ai ma petite idée.  
  
Phoebe : Ah ouais laquelle?  
  
Luna : Pensez-vous que je vais vous le dire? Vous allez voir! Mais pour le moment on va s'occuper d'Ava.  
  
Ava : Quoi? C'est moi qui va me montrer la première devant Remus et Severus?  
  
Luna : Exact! T'as tout compris.  
  
Ava : Et pourquoi donc Lunatique?  
  
Luna : Tu vas voir! (petit sourire au coin de sa bouche)  
  
Piper : Au fait, il ne faut pas oublier les paris qu'on a fait avec Pansy, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais déjà deux d'entre nous a un accompagnateur pour le bal. On gagne déjà pas mal de Gallions.  
  
Ava : Alors quelle sorte de coiffure vous allez me faire?  
  
Luna : Je viens d'avoir une idée. On pourra te faire aussi des perçages.  
  
Ava : Ça pas question! J'ai déjà le nez percé. Merci!  
  
Piper : Ça te dirait qu'on te défrise les cheveux?  
  
Ava : Ouais pourquoi pas? Ça va faire un changement.  
  
Phoebe : et enlève tes lunettes.  
  
Ava : Pardon? Tu sais que je voies pas mal limité sans eux.  
  
Phoebe : mets des verres de contact tabarnak! Et surtout des lentilles de couleur.  
  
Ava : Mais oui. Bonne idée. Ça changera la couleur de mes yeux.  
  
Piper : Mais tout d'abord, on raidit tes cheveux. Une chose à la fois quand même.  
  
Ava : ah ok.  
  
Luna : Allez assieds-toi et on s'occupe de tout.  
  
Piper : Heu.comment on va faire??? On ne peu pas utiliser un fer pour raidir tes cheveux, l'électricité ne marche pas ici.  
  
Phoebe : Et alors? On est des sorcières bordel!!!!!  
  
Ava : Alors vous me le faites merde?  
  
Luna : Mais oui, reste tranquille ou tu vas nous faire rater l'expérience bordel.  
  
Ava : Et toi Lunatique??? Comment penses-tu séduire Remus et Severus? En restant planté là à rien faire?  
  
Luna : Je te l'ai déjà dit que tu vas le savoir merde!!!  
  
Pendant que Luna et Ava commencèrent à s'engueuler, Piper et Phoebe étaient en train de chercher la formule pour raidir les cheveux d'Ava.  
  
Piper : Hé! Vos gueules!!!!! Moi et Phoebe on essayer de trouver la bonne formule pour arranger la coiffure d'Ava.  
  
Luna : Pas la peine. Je l'ai trouvée!!!!  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur les cheveux d'Ava et cria « Sumus coiffurus » Aussitôt la coiffure d'Ava prit la forme d'une sorte de soleil.  
  
Luna : Hé tu ressembles à la Statue de la Liberté.  
  
Luna riait aux larmes, Phoebe et Piper essayaient de regarder ailleurs mais elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de pousser quelques rires étouffés. Par contre, Ava explosait de rage.  
  
Ava : ESPÈCE D'ESTI DE CONNE DE MERDE. TU VAS VOIR.  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Luna et dit « Punkus rougus » Aussitôt les cheveux de Luna devinrent rouges et ils formèrent des pics sur sa tête.  
  
Luna : ENFOIRÉE DE SALOPE TU. TU.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Phoebe et Piper explosèrent de rire. Ava, elle, était toujours en colère mais semblait satisfaire de son coup.  
  
Piper et Phoebe : Bon cette fois on arrête!!! Ha! Ha! Ha!(elles sont complètement incapables d'arrêter de rire) FINITE!  
  
Enfin, les coiffures d'Ava et de Luna redevinrent normales.  
  
Ava : Dommage, ça te faisait pourtant bien cette coiffure Lu.  
  
Luna : ah ta gueule merde!  
  
Phoebe : Écoute Lu! Pourquoi tu nous dis pas ton idée?  
  
Luna : Arrêtez de m'achaler avec ça. Vous allez voir.La prochaine qui me le demande, je la transforme en souris.  
  
Piper :Bon ok on a compris.  
  
Ava : Vous avez trouvé la formule?  
  
Piper : oui! Oui! Tu le fais Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe : aucun problème.  
  
Phoebe se tint derrière Ava, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses cheveux.  
  
Ava : attends, Tu ne vas pas me faire une coiffure farfelue?  
  
Phoebe : Mais non! Et reste tranquille bordel! Tu vas tout faire rater. Bon allons-y « Raidus »  
  
Les cheveux d'Ava se raidirent soudainement.  
  
Ava : waahhhh!!! Génial Merci Phoebe!  
  
Piper : bon maintenant enlève tes lunettes et mets des lentilles. Quelle couleur tu veux?  
  
Ava; Heu.bleu foncé.  
  
Phoebe : Parfait, ça t'ira très bien.  
  
Luna : Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on lui fasse?  
  
Piper : Ben.heu, je ne sais pas moi.  
  
Phoebe : Tout d'abord, mets ce rouge à lèvres, Il est aux framboises. Et ensuite du mascara bleu. Et du eye liner sur les yeux couleur or. Après tu seras superbe.  
  
Luna : Et tu ne veux pas te changer?  
  
Ava regarda sa tenue. Elle portait un jean foncé taille basse et une chemise noire, manches trois quart assez décolletée.  
  
Ava : pourquoi faire? C'est correct comme ça!!!! Et en plus j'ai horreur de porter des jupes.  
  
Luna : Ok! Ok! C'est comme tu veux.  
  
Piper : Alors on descend déjeuner?  
  
Ava : Heu.oui oui. Mais, comment vais-je parler à Remus et à Severus?  
  
Phoebe : Ben, t'as juste qu'à venir avec moi à la table des profs. Justement, j'aimerais parler à Sirius.  
  
Nos quatre amies descendirent de la tour des Serpentard pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Piper se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté de Drago et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes.  
  
Drago : Ça va Pip?  
  
Piper : Oui ça va et ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde merde.  
  
Luna : Hé voilà mon souffif préféré.  
  
Phoebe et Ava tournèrent la tête et virent Pansy toujours avec sa belle coiffure multicolore.  
  
Luna : Ah, je m'en occupe. Ava! Phoebe! Vous venez? Puisque Piper est occupée à parler avec son cher Drago.  
  
Ava : Aurais-tu oubliée que je dois essayer de séduire Remus et Severus?  
  
Phoebe : Et moi que je dois parler à Sirius?  
  
Luna : ah oui! C'est vrai. Alors je m'en charge personnellement.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais et amuses-toi bien.  
  
Luna sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers Pansy avec un sourire sarcastique. Ava et Phoebe march`rent vers la table des profs. Severus était assis au bout de la table, à coté de lui, il y avait Remus et à gauche de celui-ci, Sirius. Les deux professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semblaient être absorbés par leur discussion(Sirius doit sûrement faire un détail détaillé de sa nuit) Severus, lui regardait ailleurs et jetait parfois quelques petits coups d'?il à Sirius et à Remus.  
  
Phoebe : Pas trop nerveuse Ava?  
  
Ava : Non! Non! Tu crois que l'un d'eux va.  
  
Phoebe : Mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.  
  
Ava : Ok! Ok. Mais c'est toi qui parles la première.  
  
Phoebe : Oui, mais à mon chum.  
  
Ava et Phoebe arrivèrent finalement à la table des profs. Sirius tourna la tête et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il aperçut sa copine. Phoebe s'accouda à la table juste en face de Sirius. Tout comme Piper et Drago, ils échangèrent un baiser(Ouuuhhh!!!! Et dire qu'il y a environ une heure ou deux, ils ont frencher)  
  
Sirius : Alors je t'ai manqué pendant quelques heures?  
  
Phoebe : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment.  
  
Phoebe jeta un petit coup d'?il à Remus et à Severus et vit que Remus semblait regarder Ava d'un air très intéressé et que Severus ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de la précense d'Ava ou de Phoebe. Alors Pboebe se tourna vers son amie, lui désigna Remus d'un signe de tête et lui fit un clin d'?il. Alors Ava sourit. Sirius qui regardait alternativement Ava et Phoebe semblait avoir compris leur jeu. Alors il se leva.  
  
Sirius : Remus, je dois te laisser, je dois heu. aller à Pré-au-Lard. Tu viens avec moi Phoeb?  
  
Phoebe : Bien sûr.  
  
Elle fit un autre signe de tête à Ava et elle partit avec Sirius qui avait passé un bras autour de sa petite amie. Remus les regarda partir en haussant un sourcil et se tourna vers Ava.  
  
Remus : Bonjour Ava. Tu as donc bien changée tout d'un coup. Tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui.  
  
Ava : Ah! Merci Remus. Alors t'as bien dormi?  
  
Remus : Oh oui, mais pas autant que Sirius apparemment. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit lui et ton amie Phoebe semblent avoir passé une très bonne nuit.  
  
Ava : Oh oui! Elle m'en a parlé. Au fait, je voulais te demander, penses-tu que Sirius et Phoebe forment un beau couple?(Hé c'est quoi cet question merde? C'est quoi ton prob de demander ça?)  
  
Remus : Bien sûr! Je pense que Sirius est vraiment fait pour elle(Bien dit mon beau Remus!)  
  
Ava : Il n'est pas trop vieux? (Ah non! Là t'exagère vraiment!)  
  
Remus : Ah non! C'est vraiment le couple parfait. (Ça tu l'as dit)  
  
Ava : Ah tant mieux. Tu sais je suis très contente pour elle et aussi pour Piper, elle sort avec Drago Malefoy. Elles ont disons toutes les deux trouver « leur chum parfait ».  
  
Remus : Et toi Ava? Est ce que tu as trouvé ton chum parfait?  
  
Ava : Ah! Ben non pas vraiment.  
  
Avant qu'Ava ait pu finir sa phrase, Remus colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, Ava enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus. Après quelques interminables secondes, leurs lèvres se lâchèrent pendant un moment.  
  
Ava : OUI! Je l'ai trouvé mon chum parfait!  
  
Remus : J'espère que tu parles de moi! Ah tes lèvres sont.aux framboises.  
  
Ava : Bien sûr que je parle de toi Remi.  
  
Remus monta sur la table et se jeta sur Ava en l'embrassant. Tous les deux tombèrent sur le plancher.  
  
Severus : LUPIN! Nom d'un vampire assoiffé de sang!!!!! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire?  
  
Heureusement pour notre nouveau couple, les autres élèves n'étaient pas en train de les regarder. Ils étaient trop absorbés par la scène qui était en train de se passer à l'entrée de la Grande Salle : Luna s'amusait à torturer Pansy. Avec sa baguette, elle faisait flotter Pansy dans les airs qui gigotait dans tous les sens.  
  
Luna : Hé! Qui veut me voir enlever les vêtement de Parkinson?  
  
Tous les élèves éclataient de rire incluant Piper et Drago. Aucun prof ne remarquait que Luna était en train de se faire du fun avec Pansy. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Remus et Ava. Finalement, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers le couple.  
  
Dumbledore : Heu.Remus.miss Johnson.si vous voulez vous livrer « aux petits plaisirs de la vie » tous les deux, je vous conseille d'aller ailleurs, car la Grande Salle n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour faire.enfin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire?  
  
Remus : Heu.d'accord Dumbledore, on va où Ava? Dans ma chambre?  
  
Ava : Parfait!  
  
Pendant que Ava et Remus se relevèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle en échangeant des regards séduisants. Luna, toujours avec sa baguette magique, avait réussi à enlever la robe de Pansy. Il ne restait plus que ses sous- vêtements. On voyait sur le corps de Pansy, une brassière rose fushia(hé oui les filles, exactement comme le rose lette de notre gilet des finissantes) et un sring fleuri surchargé de dentelle rose pâle. Enfin, Luna déposa Pansy au sol. Piper et Drago se tenaient le ventre et ne pouvaient quasiment plus tenir debout et les autres élèves riaient aux larmes.  
  
Luna : Si j'étais toi Panini, je laverais mes sous-vêtements.  
  
Avec un sourire sarcastique, elle sortit de la Grande Salle pour retourner à la tour de Serpentard. Drago et Piper sortirent à leur tour et crachèrent sur Pansy au passage.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*Dans la chambre de Remus*  
  
Remus : Au fait Ava, quand je t'ai demandé comment on reconnaît un loup- garou quand il est humain et que tu as répondu.en tout cas tu sais quoi. Est-ce que tu étais sincère.  
  
Ava regarda Remus et sourit.  
  
Ava : À ton avis Remi?  
  
Remus : Bon je suppose que ça veut dire oui.  
  
Ava s'allongea sur le lit de Remus.  
  
Ava : Super confortable ton lit mon beau.  
  
Remus : T'est pas occupée j'espère?  
  
Ava : Ah non! Je suis libre toute la journée. (En passant, avec les conseils de Phoebe, elle avait déjà pris la pilule.)  
  
Remus : Parfait! C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre.  
  
Ava fit plusieurs gestes sexys et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tandis que Remus enlevait son gilet et faisait plusieurs poses de musculature. Ensuite, ils enlevèrent leurs pantalons en même temps. Après Remus sauta sur le lit au-dessus d'Ava. Il lui caressa les cheveux, le visage, le cou et les seins. Pendant qu'Ava caressait le dos et la nuque de son petit ami, celui-ci la pénétra doucement. À ce moment-là, tous deux ressentirent un sentiment d'excitation et ils étaient bien décidés à aller encore plus loin. Alors le pénis pénétra encore plus dans le vagin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus se retira un peu essoufflé. Il se coucha sur le dos et Ava se mit sur son séant.  
  
Remus : Ça va Ava? J'espère que je ne te déçois pas.  
  
Ava : Quoi? Pas du tout! Et ce n'est pas finit!  
  
Ce fut le tour d'Ava de se mettre au-dessus de Remus.  
  
Ava :*En tout cas, j'ai appris quelque chose, un loup-garou sait vraiment bien baiser*  
  
Remus : *Wahhh! Elle est magnifique!!!! Ah!!!! Je suis sûrement au paradis*  
  
Ava suça la poitrine de Remus et descendit de plus en plus bas. Ensuite, elle caressa le pénis de Remus avec sa langue et elle le suça longuement.  
  
Remus : AHHH! QUELLE PIPE!!!!  
  
Après, Ava embrassa le cou de son petit ami tandis que celui-ci lui caressait les fesses. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent ensemble et Remus suça les seins d'Ava et celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Enfin Ava se retira et se coucha sur le dos à côté de Remus.  
  
Remus : T'est libre jusqu'à quand?  
  
Ava : Toute la journée, je te l'ai déjà dit merde.  
  
Remus : Alors on continue jusqu'au soir. D'ac?  
  
Ava : Exactement ce que j'allais dire Remi. Allez, embrasse-moi encore.  
  
Remus : À ton service ma belle!  
  
Enfin, ils s'embrassèrent longuement tout en continuant de se caresser l'un l'autre.  
  
*Pendant ce temps, à Pré-au-Lard*  
  
Sirius et Phoebe avaient fait une halte aux Trois Balais pour prendre une Bièreaubeurre. Ils revenaient du magasin farces et attrapes Zonko. Tous deux avaient fait plusieurs achats et avaient fait l'acquisition d'un énorme sac de Bombabouses.  
  
Sirius : Dit Phoebe, non seulement j'ai passé une superbe nuit, mais je viens de passer une superbe journée.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais et pense pas que t'est le seul.  
  
Sirius : Au fait tu crois que ton amie Ava a réussi à avouer son amour à Remus?  
  
Phoebe :Je pense qu'elle a réussi. Après tout, Remus semblait très intéressé par elle.  
  
Sirius : Ouais c'est ce que j'ai vu aussi.  
  
Phoebe; Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va faire exploser toutes nos Bombabouses. Ah! Tiens! Voilà Dumbledore!  
  
Sirius : je viens tout juste de trouver l'endroit parfait!  
  
Ils se regardèrent et essayèrent de ne pas éclater de rire. Après, ils firent un sourire amical à Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore : salut Sirius! Bonjour miss Skywalker! Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas?  
  
Sirius et Phoebe : Oh oui!!!!  
  
Dumbledore : vous sortez ensemble????? Mon dieu, c'est vraiment devenu à la mode pour les professeurs de sortir avec leurs élèves on dirait!  
  
Sirius : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?  
  
Dumbledore : Ah rien! C'est juste que tout à l'heure, Remus a sauté sur miss Johnson sans que je sache pourquoi. En tout cas poussez-vous tous les deux!!!(non mais pour qui tu te prends merde?)Je veux une Bièraubeurre!!!!(Hé j'ai vraiment le goût de t'en envoyer une dans ta face)  
  
Dumbledore se plaça entre Phoebe et Sirius(hé pousse ton gros cul de là), mais il ne vit pas que tous deux élaboraient un sourire sarcastique et avait sorti cinq Bombabouses chacun de leurs poches. Pendant que Dumbledore prenait une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre, ils accrochèrent leurs Bombabouses dans la barbe argentée du directeur. Tout à coup, l'une d'elle explosa et il sursauta si rapidement qu'il renversa toute sa Bièreaubeurre sur sa robe.  
  
Dumbledore; Ah mon dieu!!!!! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Hmmmm! Quelle puanteur! D'où vient cette drôle d'odeur?  
  
Et les neuf autres Bombabouses explosèrent.  
  
Dumbledore : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Phoebe et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Dumbledore : Ah non!!!! Ma barbe!!!!  
  
Et il sortit du bar en courant sous les éclats de rire de tous les clients et en particulier ceux de Sirius et de Phoebe.  
  
*Quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard*  
  
Drago et Piper étaient en train de se promener dans le château quand tout à coup, ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione.  
  
Drago : Tiens, tiens, tiens. On va s'amuser. Hé! Weasley! Granger!  
  
Ron: ah non! Mais.vous sortez ensemble?  
  
Piper : T'est vraiment en retard. C 'est ton poste de préfet-en-chef qui te ramolli le cerveau ou quoi?  
  
Ron : Répète donc ça!  
  
Drago : Alors Weasley, tu sors toujours avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui ressemble tellement à un castor?  
  
Hermione(les larmes aux yeux) : Comment oses-tu?  
  
Ron : tu vas t'excuser tout de suite Malefoy sinon.  
  
Piper : Et ce n'est pas fini, mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Non mais regarde tes cheveux.ils sont tellement gras. Si tu continues comme ça, un vampire sortira avec toi.  
  
Hermione : BOUHOUHOUHOUHOHOUHOUHOU!!!!!!  
  
Elle partit en courant, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.  
  
Piper : Hé où vas-tu? Demander un vampire en mariage?  
  
Ron : Là cette fois, tu vas le payer. Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Tu vas souffrir.toi et toute ta gang d'amies.  
  
Piper : Oh je ne pense pas.au fait toi et ta petite blonde, vous nous devez déjà de l'argent.  
  
Ron : Oh ça, je l'ai remarqué mais il y a juste toi qui en a trouvé un et c'est ce sale con.  
  
Drago : Fait attention Weasley, et en passant est-ce que tu t'es peigné aujourd'hui, tes cheveux ont l'air d'être sorti d'une sécheuse.  
  
Piper : au fait Mr Écureuil, mon amie Phoebe sort avec Sirius et peut-être que mon amie Ava sort en ce moment avec Remus.  
  
Ron : Hein! Je ne te crois pas!  
  
Piper : Ben t'as juste qu'à voir par toi-même.  
  
Drago : Au fait Weasley, je trouve que tu te vantes beaucoup trop de ton badge.  
  
Ron : Hé touche-le pas.  
  
Piper sortit sa baguette et dit « Petrificus Totalus » et Ron tomba raide comme une planche.  
  
Drago se pencha et lui arracha le badge de préfet-en-chef.  
  
Drago : Ah merci beaucoup Weasley. Mais il faut tout d'abord que je l'astique avant de le metre. Je ne veux surtout pas attraper tes microbes.  
  
Et Piper et Drago s'en allèrent en riant laissant Ron seul dans le couloir.  
  
*Dans la chambre de Luna*  
  
Maintenant que Piper avait Drago; Phoebe, Sirius et Ava, Remus, il lui restait donc Severus.. Elle avait tout de suite vu que Remus avait un kick sur Ava. Dès le début, elle avait eu une idée pour séduire Severus. C'était la fin de la journée et elle décida de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se prépare et ses amies resteraient bouche bée.  
  
Luna : Hé! Hé! Hé! Severus va fondre en me voyant demain.  
  
Pendant la journée, elle était allée secrètement sur le Chemin de Traverse. (elle ne voulait surtout pas aller à Pré-au-Lard de peur de me croiser avec Sirius.ça aurait gâcher sa surprise.) Elle avait fait énormément d'achats. Tout d'abord, elle mit son tout nouveau vernis à ongle noir, ensuite du eye liner noir autour de ses yeux, du mascara et enfin du rouge à lèvre noir. Elle avait aussi acheté des gants noirs qui ne recouvraient pas les doigts tout comme celui que Phoebe a toujours sur elle. Elle avait aussi trouvé une chaîne qui ressemblait à celle de Piper, sauf que à la place d'un cobra comme pendentif, il y avait un dragon. Elle avait aussi acheté un collier avec des spike. Maintenant, en plus de son anneau à son sourcil, elle avait la langue et le nombril percés. Et enfin la touche finale, des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au genoux, une jupe de cuir noir assez courte et une camisole noire avec un dragon rouge sur le côté et qui découvrait le nombril.  
  
Luna : Génial! J'ai vraiment hâte à demain!  
  
*Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune*  
  
Ava venait de pousser la porte qui menait à la salle commune après avoir échanger un dernier baiser avec Remus(Eh oui! Il l'a raccompagnée jusque là) et elle trouva Piper et Phoebe qui étaient en train de discuter de leur journée.  
  
Phoebe : Hé Ava! J'ai entendu dire que toi et Remus sortiez ensemble.  
  
Ava : Oui exact. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente d'avoir trouvé mon chum parfait.  
  
Piper : Qu'est-ce que vous avez faites ensemble?  
  
Ava : On a baiser qu'est-ce que tu penses merde?  
  
Phoebe : Wahhh! Génial! Alors?  
  
Ava: Vous voulez que je vous dise? Un loup-garou baise vraiment bien.  
  
Piper : Au fait, moi et Drago on a fait chier Ron et Hermione, ensuite Drago a piqué le badge de préfet-en-chef de Ron.  
  
Ava : Bon on a enfin un bon préfet-en-chef ici. Et toi Phoebe? Où est-ce que vous êtes allés toi et Sirius?  
  
Phoebe : À Pré-au-Lard! Au fait, vous savez ce qu'on a fait? On a mis 10 Bombabouses dans la barbe de Dumbledore.  
  
Piper : Ohhhh! Sa barbe doit être belle à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
Ava : Où est Luna?  
  
Piper : Heu. aucune idée.  
  
Phoebe : Je ne l'ai plus revue après. Je pense qu'elle est dans sa chambre, mais la porte est barrée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait.  
  
Ava : Ohh! Elle doit travailler sur sa MERVEILLEUSE idée. En tout cas, on va bien le savoir demain.  
  
*Le lendemain*  
  
Ava, Piper et Phoebe étaient assises près de la cheminée en train de manger des Chocogrenouilles et de boire de la Bièreaubeurre.  
  
Ava : Mais où est Luna bordel?  
  
Piper : je ne sais pas moi.  
  
Phoebe : Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de sa chambre.  
  
Ava :Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare?  
  
Phoebe : Aucune idée!  
  
Piper : Hé Phoeb! Il te reste encore des Bombabouses?  
  
Phoebe : Ouais pourquoi?  
  
Piper : On pourrait en faire exploser une devant la porte de chambre de Luna. Ça la ferait sortir de sa chambre. Et en plus, ce sera vraiment drôle!  
  
Luna : Désolé de te décevoir Pippin. Mais je suis déjà sortie de ma chambre.  
  
Les trois autres firent volte-face et virent une Luna toute changée. Toutes les trois avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.  
  
Luna (toute fière) : Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous avez? Vous avez perdu votre langue?  
  
On voyait parfaitement son nombril percé et elle décida de sortir sa langue pour que ses amies voient qu'elle est percée elle aussi. Normalement, ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des reflets rouges mais elle avait ajouté en plus quelques mèches rouge sang. Elle avait gardé ses bracelets avec des spike qu'elle avait mis sur ses gants.  
  
Ava : Heu.c'est pas l'Halloween au cas où tu ne le sais pas. Et puis, tu es déguisée en quoi?  
  
Luna : Esti que t'est nouille. C'est mon idée pour séduire Severus.  
  
Phoebe; Quoi? Avec ça?  
  
Piper : Ha! Ha! Ha! Vraiment très drôle Lu!  
  
Luna : Ah arrêtez donc merde.  
  
Phoebe : Non mais tu penses vraiment le séduire avec ça?  
  
Luna : Bien sûr. Tu sais, je suis très observatrice au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Et j'ai tout de suite vu que Sirius avait un kick sur toi, Remus sur Ava et Drago sur Piper. Alors je savais très bien depuis le début qu'il me restait Severus.  
  
Piper : Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir comme ça. T'as l'air d'une gothique!  
  
Luna : Justement, je suis une gothique criss de caliss. Vous êtes vraiment lentes des fois. Allez on sort de la salle commune où il attend qu'il neige.?  
  
Les quatre filles sortirent de la salle et allèrent se promener dans le château. Tous les élèves qu'elles croisaient restèrent figés. Leurs regards se tournaient tous vers Luna qui semblait vraiment sûre d'elle. Phoebe, Piper et Ava essayaient de regarder ailleurs.  
  
Piper : Écoute Lu. On va continuer à se pavaner dans le château comme ça?  
  
Phoebe : Ouais, je commence vraiment en avoir assez.  
  
Luna : Mais non. Moi je m'en vais dans les cachots de Severus.ça paraît pourtant évident.  
  
Phoebe : Ben si c'est comme ça, moi je retourne à la salle commune. J'ais pas envie de voir sa grosse face lette.  
  
Piper : Ouais moi aussi, et en plus je ne veux pas voir non plus ses cheveux gras, il ressemble à un tas d'ordures.  
  
Ava : Moi aussi, je dois m'en aller. Il faut que j'ailles voir Remus.  
  
Luna : Ah! Très bien gang de peureuses. Je pourrais être enfin seule avec mon beau Sevie.  
  
Ava sourit mais Phoebe et Piper échangèrent des regards dégoûtés.  
  
Luna : Bon à tout à l'heure les filles!  
  
Phoebe : Ouais et bonne chance.  
  
Luna prit congé de ses amies et se dirigea vers les cachots de Severus. Elle venait tout juste d'entrer et de lancer un regard séduisant quand elle vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un avec lui : Ginny Weasley, la s?ur débile de Ron.(désolé Luna, cette fois je pense que je me suis un peu servi de ta bio) Aucund es deux n'avaient remarqué la présence de Luna.  
  
Severus : Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez miss Weasley? Faites vite avant que j'enlève de points à Gryffondor.  
  
Ginny : Il fallait que je vous parle professeur Rogue.  
  
Rogue : Allez crachez le morceau merde!  
  
Ginny : Je vous aime.  
  
Luna resta bouche bée et d'un pas furieux, elle se dirigea vers eux. Severus, lui paraissait en colère.  
  
Severus : Non mais c'est quoi cette niaiserie? Je.  
  
Il s'interrompit aussitôt car il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Luna. Celle-ci s'arrêta. Elle remarqua que Severus semblait vraiment mais vraiment attiré par elle et ses yeux brillaient d'étonnement. Ginny se retourna.  
  
Ginny : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?  
  
Luna : hé dégage de là grosse conne. T'as rien à faire ici.  
  
Severus : Wow! Miss Black! Vous êtes vraiment magnifique.  
  
Ginny : Non c'est moi que vous aimez professeur puisque je suis tombée amoureuse de vous.  
  
Luna : Ta gueule petit merdeuse. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec ton GRAND héros Harry Potter?  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Ginny.  
  
Ginny : Il ne veut pas de moi! Il voulait sortir avec Phoebe Skywalker mais elle a refusé. Alors je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit que j'étais juste une salope donc il a préféré resté célibataire plutôt que de sortir avec moi.  
  
Luna : Pfff! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il t'a dit ça dans la face.  
  
Ginny : Je voulais le rendre jaloux en sortant avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
Luna : Ah ouais? Alors fiche le camp de là ou je t'étripe. C'est ton problème si Harry ne veut pas sortir avec toi.  
  
Ginny : BOUHOUHOUHOUHOHOUHOUHOUHOU!  
  
Et elle sortit de la salle en braillant laissant Luna et Severus seuls ensemble.  
  
Severus : Heu.bon maintenant que cette énervante petite rouquine est partie, laissez-moi vous dire que je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi belle miss Black et.  
  
Luna : Je t'en pris Sevie appelle-moi Luna!  
  
Severus : quoi? Mais comment.  
  
Luna s'approcha de Severus qui semblait complètement hypnotisé par elle.  
  
Luna : Embrasse-moi mon beau.  
  
Severus : Oui tout de suite Luna.  
  
Et ils échangèrent leur premier et très long baiser.  
  
Severus : Depuis quand t'est folle de moi?  
  
Luna : Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu.  
  
Severus : Au fait tu ne fais pas partie de la famille de Sirius Black j'espère?  
  
Luna : Non te t'inquiète pas.  
  
Severus : On va dans ma chambre si tu voies ce que je veux dire?  
  
Luna : C'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire.  
  
*Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs de Poudlard*  
  
Ava et Remus avaient décidé de faire un promenade ensemble dans le château.  
  
Ava : tu sembles absorbé par quelque chose Remus.  
  
Remus : Hein? Heu.non c'est rien!  
  
Ava : Allez tu peux me le dire.  
  
Remus : Ah! C'est juste que j'aimerais être directeur-adjoint et.  
  
Ava : Quoi? C'est vrai? Tu aimerais prendre la place de cette pétasse de Mcdonald? Et ensuite devenir directeur lorsque Dumbledore donnera sa démission.  
  
Remus : Ouais t'as tout compris.  
  
Tout à coup McGonagall surgit de nulle part.  
  
McGonagall : AH! HA! Cette fois, je vous ai eu Remus. Je savais depuis longtemps que vous vouliez prendre ma place.  
  
Ava : Ouais et alors? Ça vous pose un problème?  
  
McGonagall : Oh que oui miss Johnson Je n'accepte pas qu'un de mes collègues veuille prendre ma place.  
  
Remus : Et pourquoi donc Minerva?  
  
McGonagall : Parce que c'est moi la meilleure.après Dumbledore bien sûr(non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là?)  
  
Ava : ah vraiment? Eh bien quelqu'un vous a surpassé et les autres élèves seront sûrement ravis que Remus devienne directeur-adjoint.en particulier les Gryffondor, ils ne vous auront plus à vous supporter.  
  
Remus : Désolé de te décevoir Minerva, mais Dumbledore n'aimerait certainement pas que tu sois trop prétentieuse.  
  
McGonagall : Comment? Moi trop prétentieuse? Atttendez, vous allez voir.  
  
Ava; Voir quoi? Au fait professeur McDonald, avouez que vous avez hâte que Dumbledore donne sa démission? (sourire sarcastique, elle a une idée en tête c'est sûr)  
  
McGonagall : ah! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai hâte de devenir la directrice. Il est vraiment têtu et c'est genre monsieur je-sais-tout. Il se fait vieux et surtout qu'hier 10 Bombabouses ont explosés dans sabarbe hier sans qu'il sache comment et.  
  
Dumbledore : Pardon? Tu peux répéter Minerva?  
  
McGonagall fit volte-face et vit Dumbledore qui était juste derrière elle et elle resta bouche bée. Remus et Ava cachèrent leur fou rire.  
  
Dumbledore : oui c'est vrai, ma barbe a vraiment changé. Elle est devenue toute noire et en plus, elle a une odeur heu.disons spéciale. Alors qu'est- ce que tu disais Minerva?  
  
McGonagall : Ben.heu.je.  
  
Dumbledore: D'accord! J'ai compris! Hé bien on apprend toujours beaucoup de choses à chaque jour et je viens de prendre ma décision : Remus ça t'intéresserait le pose de directeur-adjoint?  
  
Remus : qui? Moi? Bien sûr!  
  
Dumbledore : Bon voilà une chose de réglée. Bon excusez-moi, il faut que j'essaye pour la millième fois de laver ma barbe(Hé! Hé! Hé! Je suis encore très fière de mon coup)  
  
Et il s'en alla à grands pas, McGonagall resta bouche bée. Ava et remus s'embrassèrent.  
  
Remus : Merci c'est grâce à toi.  
  
McGonagall : Attendez vous allez voir(Oh là là, elle n'arrête pas de se répéter) Vous allez me le payer tous les deux.  
  
Ava et Remus : C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
  
Ava sortit de sa poche une grande quantité de Bombabouses que Phoebe lui avait donné et avec l'aide de Remus, elle les lança sur McGonagall :  
  
McGonagall : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et elle partit en courant tandis que le couple éclatait de rire.  
  
*Dans la chambre de Severus*  
  
Le professeur de potions avait amené Luna dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient particulièrement sombres et la seule lumière qui éclairait la chambre c'était deux bougies.  
  
Luna : alors on le fait Sevie?  
  
Severus : À tes ordres ma belle. Mais avant que tu te déshabilles, laisse- moi te dire que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi splendide avant de te voir en gothique.  
  
Luna : alors, ça te plaît vraiment?  
  
Severus : Bien sûr! C'est exactement le genre de filles avec qui je veux sortir. Allez on y va maintenant!  
  
Luna commença lentement à enlever ses bottes et ensuite elle se dirigea vers Severus en faisant plusieurs poses sexys. Ensuite, ils s'embrassèrent longuement et après Severus jeta Luna sur son lit. Pendant que celle-ci enlevait sa jupe, sa camisole, ses gants, ses bracelts et ses colliers, il déboutonna sa robe noire découvrant une peau très pâle et il prit quelque chose dans son tiroir.  
  
Severus : U condom gothique, ça te plaît j'espère?  
  
Luna : Oui bien sûr.  
  
Après il se jeta sur elle pour la dominer. Il lui lécha le cou, les seins et la poitrine tandis que Luna lui caressait le visage. Après, elle l'embrassa partout sur le corps. Leurs visages se caressèrent l'un l'autre et enfin il la pénétra doucement. Après il la regarda et elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait aller encore plus loin. Ils ressentirent tous les deux une grande excitation et Luna ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser par surprise son chum qui semblait très absorbé par le pénétrage. Celui-ci sursauta un peu et leurs deux corps roulèrent de sorte qu'ils soient l'un à côté de l'autre. Tandis que Luna caressait le dos de Severus, ses mains descendirent de plus en plus bas et elle suçait en même temps sa poitrine, celui-ci avec sa main gauche caressait les longs cheveux de sa petite amie et avec sa main droite lui caressait les fesses. Et cela dura une grande partie de la nuit. Après, ils virent le soleil se lever.  
  
Luna : Ah merde c'est vrai.j'ai un cours ce matin.  
  
Severus : Oui, mais avec moi.  
  
Luna : Ah oui! Je l'avais oublié. T'est pas pressé j'espère pour aller à ton cours?  
  
Severus : Non pas du tout et toi?  
  
Luna : La même chose que toi mon beau!  
  
FIOU!!!! Ça m'a vraiment pris du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Bon je sais je suis vraiment nulle pour écrire les scènes chaudes, je suis plus douée pour écrire des niaiseries. Bon, j'ai aussi quelque chose à dire à mes trois amies : Luna , je sais c'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai pas pu venir chez toi cette fin de semaine, mais on se reprendra à Noel, je ne le promets et en plus je vais t'annoncer quelque chose qui va sûrement te plaire : j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic vers les vacances de Noel, sur les vampires. Magical et San, je sais que vous allez à Toronto cette semaine.en tk bon voyage!!!!!! Et profitez-en, je l'ai déjà fait ce voyage.c'était vraiment le fun(si on exclu le Ontario Science Center) Mais Medieval Times et Canada's Wonderland c'est vraiment cool!!!!! J'ai vraiment adddoorrrééé Medieval Times. AH oui un mot pour toutes : appelez-moi ou envoyez-moi un e- mail quand vous le pouvez.je m'ennuie vraiment de vous.(même si le cégep c vraiment le fun, j'avoue c'est cool et bien mieux que Jm sauf on a une très grosse surcharge de travail surtout quand on est dans le programme sciences de la nature)il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble.dites salut à Andréa aussi car je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Harry Potter et puis dites-moi comment vous aimerez que soient vos robes de bal dans cette fic.à la prochaine, Phoebe 


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut à tous!!!! Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. Disons que c'est un peu grâce à la grève du cégep que j'ai pu la terminer car sinon je pense que ce chapitre n'aurait pas été publié avant un mois. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. Là j'ai fini ma fic YAHOO!!!!  
  
Bon là j'ai plus grand chose à vous dire donc bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Il restait une semaine avant le bal des finissants de Poudlard. La période d'examens était maintenant terminée. Nos quatre amies avaient eu de très bonnes notes dans toutes les matières(sans trop forcer) D'après les rumeurs, elles avaient même réussi à surpasser Hermione Granger qui avait perdu toute sa fierté. D'après les dires de Drago, elle était tellement furieuse que quatre personnes aient réussi à la surpasser qu'elle avait déchiré toutes ses affaires(en passant elle a aussi déchiré sa robe de bal. Oh! Oh! Comme c'est dommage! Elle ne pourra plus faire la fière) et elle avait fait une grosse crise de nerfs et ensuite, elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il paraît que Ron cognait sans cesse à sa porte pour tenter de la consoler.  
  
Il était grand temps pour nos quatre amies d'aller acheter leurs robes de bal. Mais avant de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse, elles avaient décidé de prendre leur petit déjeuner d'abord. Mais chacune d'elle alla voir son chum. Sirius et Phoebe avaient décidé de jouer un autre tour à Dumbledore(Hé! Hé! Hé!) Ils avaient aussi rapporté de chez Zonko, une Tasse à Thé mordeuse et des Bonbons à Hoquet. Remus et Ava qui étaient assis tout près d'eux décidèrent de prendre part à la farce eux aussi. Alors, ils élaborèrent un plan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus, mine de rien, alla s'asseoir à côté de Dumbledore (C'est pour faire diversion en passant au cas si vous n'avez pas compris) et lui parla de toutes sortes de choses. Pendant ce temps, Phoebe et Ava se glissèrent discrètement et tranquillement près du repas de Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne les voyait pas car il était trop occupé à parler avec Remus. Phoebe prit la tasse de thé de Dumbledore et versa tout son contenu dans la Tasse à Thé mordeuse et la mit à la place de la vraie tasse de thé. Ava remplaça les bonbons à la menthe qui était proche de l'assiette par les Bonbons à Hoquet. Mais Dumbledore avait senti du mouvement autour de lui. Alors, il commença à amorcer un mouvement de tête vers l'endroit où était Ava et Phoebe. Mais Sirius était resté à sa place pour couvrir leurs arrières. Alors, il lança une Bombabouse dans l'assiette du professeur McGonagall qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table. La Bombabouse explosa en répandant tout le contenu de l'assiette sur McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall : Ahhh! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
Dumbledore : Minerva! Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'attirer toute l'attention sur toi? C'est vraiment dérangeant au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.  
  
Phoebe et Ava pouffèrent de rire et retournèrent à leur place.  
  
Phoebe : Merci Sirius!  
  
Sirius: De rien ma belle. Mais j'ai malheureusement raté mon coup. Je voulais l'envoyer sur l'assiette de Rogue mais je pense que je l'ai tiré trop loin.  
  
Peu de temps après, Remus vint les rejoindre. Il semblait vraiment tanné.  
  
Remus : Alors tout est prêt?  
  
Ava : Oui j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il arrête de parler à tout le monde et qu'il commence enfin à manger. Il se prend des fois vraiment pour Monsieur je sais tout.  
  
Remus : Il ne voulait vraiment pas me lâcher. Il était complètement absorbé par les règles que doit respecter un directeur d'école.  
  
Phoebe : Vos gueules! Regardez, il va boire son thé.  
  
Ils virent Dumbledore prendre tranquillement sa tasse de thé qui lui mordit soudainement la main.  
  
Dumbledore : Ahhh!!!! La tasse est vivante!!!!  
  
Phoebe, Ava, Sirius et Remus essayèrent de cacher leur fou rire. Dumbledore prit les Bonbons à Hoquet et les mit dans sa bouche.  
  
Dumbledore : Oh! Mais.hic.hic.qu'est-ce qu'il.hic.m'arrive?  
  
Tout à coup, la Tasse à Thé mordeuse lui sauta dans la face et lui cassa ses lunettes.  
  
Dumbledore : AH NON! JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN.  
  
Et il essaya de sortir de la Grande Salle, mais il ne trouva pas la sortie parce qu'il ne voyait rien donc il se cogna à tous les murs qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Quand il passa près de Drago et de Piper, ils lui firent discrètement une jambette et Dumbledore tomba face contre terre sous les grands éclats de rire.  
  
Severus : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ces derniers temps? Il devient fou ou quoi?  
  
Luna : ah! Disons que oui mais avec l'aide de quelques personnes.  
  
Et elle échangea un sourire avec ses amies et leur chum.  
  
Severus : Dit, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui?  
  
Luna : Heu.oui malheureusement, je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mes amies.  
  
Severus : Bon d'accord, on se voit ce soir ma belle.  
  
Luna : Salut Sevie!  
  
Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et Luna sortit de la Grande Salle et fût bientôt rejointe par Phoebe, Piper et Ava.  
  
Luna : alors on y va maintenant. Au fait quelle sorte de robe vous pensez acheter?  
  
Phoebe : Sincèrement j'en ai aucune idée. On va bien voir quand on sera dans les magasins(C'est exactement la même chose que j'ai dit quand je suis allée magasiner pour ma robe de bal. J'étais vraiment excitée de voir comment elle sera. Mais je dois avouer que c'était un choix difficile.)  
  
Mais avant qu'elles aient pu faire un pas de plus, elles se retrouvèrent face à face avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ron : Rendez-moi mon badge de préfet-en-chef!  
  
Piper :Non pas question.  
  
Hermione : Vous allez lui donner sinon.  
  
Phoebe : Sinon quoi? Tu vas faire une crise de nerfs devant nous c'est ça? Tout comme tu l'as fait quand tu as su qu'on t'avait battu aux exams? Ah! Au fait vous nous devez deux cent Gallions.  
  
Ron et Hermione : QUOI????????????????????????????  
  
Luna : Hé oui, on a trouvé chacune un chum.  
  
Ron : Pas possible!!!!!!!  
  
Ava : Oh que si Mr Écureuil!  
  
Ron : Mais??? J'ai cru que je deviendrais riche.  
  
Luna : Hé bien t'as vraiment rêvé en couleur qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises.  
  
Ava : Allez donnez-nous nos deux cent Gallions. Maintenant!  
  
Ron : Bien sûr alors Hermione tu leur donne?  
  
Hermione : Comment? Non on se partage la moitié de la dette. Tu leur en donne cent et je leur en donne cent.  
  
Ron : Mais j'en ai pas assez.  
  
Hermione : ah non c'est vrai et moi non plus. Je les ai tous jeté sans faire attention tellement que j'étais furieuse que ces quatre sales petites pestes m'avaient battu.(franchement là elle exagère vraiment)  
  
Ron : Oh! Oh! Alors sauvons-nous!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione : Oui viens chéri on s'en va!!!!  
  
Ron et Hermione allaient se sauver mais Phoebe et Luna leur bloquèrent le passage et sortirent leurs baguettes.  
  
Phoebe : Hé un pari c'est un pari ok?  
  
Luna : On ne vous laissera pas vous échapper comme ça. Pff? Et vous êtes des Gryffondor? Vous êtes censés d'être courageux normalement.  
  
Hermione : Ok! Ok! On va dire à nos parents qu'on vous doit de l'argent. Et ils vous l' enverront par hibou postal.  
  
Phoebe : Ok c'est bien comme ça. Mais on le veut dans une semaine.  
  
Hermione : Ok d'abord.  
  
Ron :Ah non, je vais encore recevoir une Beuglante!!!!!Ma mère ne sera vraiment pas contente.(Ce sera juste drôle.)  
  
Luna : Ouais et si on l'a pas dans une semaine jour pour jour je vous le jure que vous le regretterez.  
  
Piper : Ouais alors passez une bonne journée! Et vous avez intérêt à y penser.  
  
Ava : Sinon vous allez souffrir!!!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Luna : Allez, on y va! On est en train de perdre du temps.  
  
Après une longue marche, elles arrivèrent finalement sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Piper : Wahh!!! Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver tout ce qu'il nous faut ici, il y a tellement de choix.  
  
Ava : Dites, vous croyez qu'on aurait dû amener nos chums?  
  
Phoebe : Ah non! Pas question! C'est pour leur faire une surprise quand même.  
  
Luna : Ouais, j'ai vraiment envie que mon beau Sevie se fige en me voyant.  
  
Ava : Bon, par où commencer?  
  
Phoebe : D'abord, par nos robes, ensuite nos sandales et après nous bijoux.  
  
Luna : Ben alors, pour nos robes c'est dans cette boutique.  
  
Elle pointait une boutique qui avait pour nom, Robes Des Finissantes, alors les quatre filles se dépêchèrent d'entrer. C'était vraiment un grand magasin. On ne voyait que des robes de bal partout où on regardait.  
  
Luna : Si vous ne trouvez pas votre robe ici, alors vous devrez vous contenter de l'uniforme de l'école.  
  
Phoebe :L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer.  
  
Luna : Je pense que j'ai une idée. On se sépare pour aller chercher notre robe. Ce sera plus facile comme ça. Et rendez-vous ici dans deux heures.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que les quatre filles partirent chacune de leur côté.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
*Du côté de Phoebe*  
  
Phoebe ne savait pas quelle robe choisir. Est-ce qu'elle serait bouffante ou droite? Avec des bretelles ou sans bretelles? Sombre ou claire? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle voulait être superbe, surtout pour impressionner Sirius. Alors, elle s'arrêta un bon moment pour réfléchir. Elle pensa que vu qu'elle avait une peau assez foncée, ce serait mieux que sa robe ait une couleur claire. Et elle se dit qu'avec une robe droite, ce sera trop difficile pour danser.(Ah oui ça je vous le conseille vraiment de ne pas prendre une robe droite, pour mon bal j'en ai essayé deux et puis on peux à peine marcher avec ça) Alors elle alla dans la section des robes claires, c'était le genre un peu « robes de princesse » Elle commença à regarder. Elle n'en trouvait pas une qui lui plaisait. Soit la robe était trop bouffante, soit qu'elle était trop ordinaire ou soit qu'elle était d'une couleur trop vive. Elle était même tombée sur une sorte d'horreur orange fluo avec deux bretelles(et ça je ne l'imagine pas, j'en ai bien vu une comme ça, c'était vraiment laid!!!!!) et sur une rose fushia qui irait très bien, selon elle, à Pansy Parkinson. Alors, elle commença à se décourager.  
  
Phoebe :*Je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui est trop difficile, ou alors je ne suis pas dans la bonne section.*  
  
Elle allait changer de rangée, quand tout à coup, elle s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés.(Vous l'avez sans doute deviné, elle venait d'apercevoir la robe de ses rêves.) La robe était bleu glacier(lol! Hein Luna?) avec une seule bretelle. La coupe était à peu près comme une camisole à une épaule et elle n'était pas trop bouffante(juste assez pour Phoebe) Il y avait aussi des brillants bleu royal partout sur la robe. Alors Phoebe ne perdit pas une seconde, elle se dépêcha d'aller l'essayer. En se regardant dans le miroir elle eut un sursaut.  
  
Phoebe : Ayoye! Ça me fait vraiment tout drôle de me voir porter une robe de bal. Hé bien, je pense que j'ai trouvé la robe idéale pour moi. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête de Sirius quand il va me voir dans cette robe.  
  
************************************************************ *Du côté de Luna*  
  
Luna savait exactement quelle genre de robe elle voulait avoir. Elle la voulait noire, courte et en cuir. Alors, elle alla dans la section des robes noires en cuir. C'était vraiment difficile à choisir. En réalité, elle voulait tous les acheter mais c'était impossible.  
  
Luna : *Merde! J'hésite tellement, je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle choisir*  
  
Elle alla à la salle d'essayage. Elle essaya une très grande quantité de robes, mais pour elle, elles étaient toutes parfaites. Mais après plusieurs autres essais, elle finit par en choisir une après un long moment d'hésitation. Elle était noire et en cuir bien sûr.(Ah tiens je ne m'en doutais même pas)Elle lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse avec une grande manche évasée attachée à l'épaule gauche avec des chaînes. La robe était attachée dans le dos avec des lacets. Et en plus, il y avait aussi une grande cape de velours noir à part qui allait avec la robe.  
  
Luna :*Génial. Severus va capoter*  
  
*************************************************************************** *Du côté de Piper*  
  
Piper, jusqu'ici avait fait plusieurs essais. Mais elle ne savait pas trop quelle robe choisir. Il y avait plusieurs robes qui lui allaient très bien, mais elle ne semblait pas satisfaite.  
  
Piper :*Bordel, laquelle vais-je choisir? Quelle robe plairait le plus à Drago? C'est quoi sa couleur préféré déjà? Ah oui! Le vert. C'est ça! Il faut que ma robe soit verte. En plus ça fera Serpentard*  
  
Alors, elle décida d'essayer uniquement des robes vertes. Elle en essaya tout d'abord une qui avait comme couleur vert forêt.  
  
Piper :*Ah non! Certainement pas celle-là! J'ai l'air d'un sapin avec ça*  
  
Une vert doré.  
  
Piper :*AAAHHH!!! C'EST QUOI CETTE HORREUR LÀ? *  
  
Et enfin une vert émeraude, avec deux bretelles, très décolletée. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'au chevilles et elle n'était pas trop bouffante.  
  
Piper :*Wahhh!!! Je l'adore celle-là. Elle est trop cool.*  
  
********************************************************************* *Du côté d'Ava*  
  
Quant à Ava, elle était allée dans la section des robes moulantes. Mais les couleurs ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle avait hésité à en prendre une qui était bleue avec des reflets argents mais finalement, elle avait décidé que ce n'était pas à son goût. Elle était même tombée sur une horreur : une robe assez droite, mauve très foncé qui avait une coupe d'un licou avec une écharpe vraiment laide en plus.(Encore une fois, je n'ai pas imaginé cette robe. Je l'ai déjà vue et une fille que je haïssais vraiment l'avait à mon bal et c'était une grosse horreur!!!!Je l'ai mise dans ma fic pour me venger.MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) et qui aurait sûrement pu très bien aller au professeur McGonagall. Mais finalement à la dernière rangée de la section, elle trouva exactement le genre de robe qu'elle voulait : elle était bleue grise foncé qui était fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses des deux côtés. Elle avait une bretelle en chaîne du côté droit et qui se rattachait au côté gauche en arrière.  
  
Ava :*Parfait, Remus va fondre en me voyant*  
  
*************************************************************** Les quatre amies se rejoignirent à l'entrée du magasin.  
  
Piper : Salut les filles, je vois que vous avez toutes trouvé vos robes tout comme moi.  
  
Luna : Ah la mienne est trop cool.  
  
Phoebe : Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai hâte de mettre la mienne.(Et pour mon vrai bal, je l'ai au moins essayé une bonne dizaine de fois pendant les quatre mois qui précédaient mon bal)  
  
Ava : Dites, est-ce qu'on montre nos robes?  
  
Luna : Non! On attend jusqu'au bal. En tout cas, on magasine ensemble pour les souliers et le bijoux. Ok moi je veux des bottes.  
  
Les trois autres; QUOI? C'est des sandales qu'il nous faut et pas des bottes.  
  
Luna : Hé je porte ce que je veux non? Allez donc à la boutique des sandales, moi je vais dans celle des bottes. On se retrouve ici. À tout à l'heure!  
  
Elle partit sous les regards surpris de Phoebe, Piper et Ava.  
  
Piper : C'est comme elle veut. Si elle veut vraiment des bottes pour son bal c'est son affaire! Vous venez? Le magasin est juste là-bas.  
  
Mais en se dirigeant vers le magasin de sandales, Phoebe remarqua un kiosque de piercing.  
  
Phoebe : Heu, allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.  
  
Ava : Hé, tu vas pas nous dire que tu veux des bottes toi aussi?  
  
Phoebe : Hein? Non! Je veux juste me faire d'autres perçages.  
  
Elle montra du pouce, le kiosque de piercing.  
  
Piper : Quoi? C'est vrai? Ça tombe bien moi aussi j'en veux d'autres.  
  
Ava : Et comment moi aussi. Et surtout que le bal est dans une semaine.  
  
Phoebe : Heu, on devrait pas avertir Luna?  
  
Piper; ah! Écoute! Elle a déjà assez de perçages je trouve.  
  
Phoebe : Bon ok. Allons-y d'abord.  
  
Elle et les deux autres se dirigèrent vers le kiosque de piercing. Quelques minutes plus tard, Phoebe avait un troisième piercing à ses oreilles, deux anneaux au sourcil droit et une boucle d'oreille à son nombril. Piper, elle, s'était fait percer le nez et le nombril. Enfin Ava avait maintenant la langue et le nombril percés.  
  
Ava : Bon on ferait mieux d'aller acheter nos sandales.  
  
Toutes les trois choisirent des sandales hautes d'au moins cinq centimètres. Celle de Phoebe étaient argentées avec des brillants partout et des pierres sur le dessus, celles d'Ava étaient grises avec des pierres vertes et enfin celles de Piper étaient vert foncé avec un petit serpent brillant sur le dessus. En sortant de la boutique, elles retrouvèrent Luna qui les attendaient.  
  
Luna : Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps !  
  
Ava : Et toi? T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?  
  
Luna : Hé pas si vite vous trois! On dirait que vous avez quelque chose de changé.  
  
Phoebe : Ah disons qu'on a décidé d'ajouter quelques piercing. Alors qu'est- ce que t'as achté comme bottes?  
  
Luna leur montra une paire de bottes de cuir noir lacés. Il y avait du camouflage à l'intérieur et elle avait aussi acheté des collants en filet.(dsl Luna, je n'ai pas très bien compris le genre de bottes que tu voulais)  
  
Piper : Tu ne comptes pas porter ça j'espère?  
  
Luna : Et pourquoi pas? C'est bien mieux que vos sandales non?  
  
Phoebe : Ah! Tu portes ce que tu veux. Et là qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
  
Ava : Il nous reste encore les bijoux.  
  
Luna : Ok c'est parti vous venez les filles?  
  
Elles entrèrent dans un magasin où il y avait toutes sortes de bijoux. Piper fût la première à trouver ce qu'elle voulait : une chaîne argentée avec un pendentif de serpent en émeraude. Avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent. Ensuite ce fût le tour d'Ava. Elle acheta des boucles d'oreilles avec des croix en argent et un collier style médiéval qui était de la même couleur que sa robe. Luna, quant à elle, trouva un pendentif en jade en forme d'ovale, des boucles d'oreilles en jade elles aussi et un gant noir qui ne recouvre pas les doigts avec des stod sur les côtés et lacé en-dessous. Enfin, Phoebe fit l'acquisition d'une collier médiéval avec trois pierres bleu royal un bracelet argenté avec un dragon dessus et des boucles d'oreilles en saphir.(en passant ces boucles d'oreilles c'est juste pour son dernier piercing aux oreilles, pour les deux premiers ce sont des anneaux.) Et finalement, elles rentrèrent à Poudlard, très contentes de leurs achats.  
  
************************************************************************* *Une semaine plus tard, la journée du bal*  
  
Chacune de nos amies avait caché sa robe pendant une semaine. Leurs chums n'avaient même pas pu jeter un coup d'?il. Le grand jour était finalement arrivé et tous les septième années étaient très excités. En attendant l'heure pour se préparer, nos quatre inséparables étaient tranquillement assises devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentard.  
  
Piper : ah! Au fait je viens de penser à quelque chose. . Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée que Sirius, Remus et Severus soient ensemble à notre table?  
  
Luna : Mais oui! Ne t'inquiète pas!  
  
Ava : Ouais, mais est-ce que tu l'as dit à Severus?  
  
Luna : Heu.non, mais il n'y aura aucune problème.enfin j'espère.  
  
Phoebe : Je l'espère moi aussi, Au fait, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se préparer.  
  
« Le quadruple d'enfer » comme on les avait surnommé à l'école alla se préparer pour le bal. Chacune alla à sa chambre et mit sa robe et ses bijoux. Et après, elles se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent chacune à sa façon. Phoebe fit une superbe coiffure dans laquelle elle dut mettre environ vingt bob épines(en passant c'est une coiffure haute, c'est le genre de coiffure que j'avais à mon bal.) et des brillants bleu royal dans ses cheveux. Elle mit des lentilles bleu pâle. Pour le maquillage, elle mit du eye liner et du fard à paupières couleur or et du mascara noir, ainsi que du rouge à lèvres rubis. Quant à Luna, elle décida de porter des verres de contact verts. Ses cheveux, elle les garda louses et raides. Pour le maquillage elle mit du gros eye liner noir qui continue sur le côté des yeux avec du fard à paupières gris. Et elle ajouta du mascara et du rouge à lèvres noirs. Ensuite pour Piper, elle mit des lentilles de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle releva ses cheveux en une coiffure du même genre que celle de Phoebe. Elle décida de mettre du eye liner argent, du mascara bleu et du rouge à lèvre assez pâle. Enfin pour Ava, elle garda les mêmes verres de contact que la dernière fois. Pour ses cheveux, elle les laissa louses. Elle mit du eye liner argent et du fard à paupières gris avec des brillants, du mascara noir et du rouge à lèvres rouge vin. Enfin toutes les quatre étaient prêtes pour le bal. Le quadruple d'enfer se retrouva à l'entrée de leur salle commune. Toutes les quatre sursautèrent en se voyant.  
  
Phoebe : Wow! On est donc bien toutes belles.  
  
Piper : Oh oui! Ça tu l'as dit. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
  
Ava : Il me semble que ça fait tout drôle de se voir comme ça.  
  
Luna : Mets-en. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : nos chums vont rester bouche bée en nous voyant. Mais tiens j'y pense, il faudrait aller les chercher.  
  
Piper : Moi je dois attendre Drago ici. Il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre.  
  
Ava; D'accord. Moi et Phoebe, on va attendre proche de la Grande Salle. C'est là que Remus et Sirius nous ont donné rendez-vous.  
  
Luna : Oui et quant à moi, je dois aller chercher Severus. Bon à tout à l'heure les filles.  
  
Phoebe, Luna et Ava laissèrent Piper à la porte de leur salle commune pour partir chacune de leur côté.  
  
Piper : Merde, il va se dépêcher oui? Je n'ai pas envie de rester plantée là toute la soirée moi.  
  
Drago : Désolé chérie, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre?  
  
Piper fit volte-face et vit Drago vêtu d'une robe de soirée de velours noir.  
  
Drago : Wahhh!!!! Tu fais vraiment Serpentard.  
  
Piper : Ça te plaît j'espère.  
  
Drago : Oh oui! J'en bave!  
  
*************************************************************************** *Proche des cachots de Severus*  
  
Luna : Je me demande vraiment comment il va réagir en me voyant.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus vêtu d'une robe noire, mais pas celle qu'il porte d'habitude, cette fois, il portait aussi une cape et il ressemblait plus à un vampire. Il sursauta en voyant Luna.  
  
Severus : Quoi? T'est déjà là?  
  
Luna : Bien sûr. Tu croyais peut-être que je serais en retard?  
  
Severus : Wahh! T'est vraiment.  
  
Luna : Sexy.oui je sais. Ça te plaît?  
  
Severus : Oh oui. Encore plus que la dernière fois.  
  
*************************************************************************** *À l'entrée de la Grande Salle*  
  
Phoebe : Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt arriver?  
  
Ava : J'espère. J'ai bien trop hâte.  
  
Soudain, elles remarquèrent deux Poufsouffle du nom de Nikita et de Selena qui les regardaient attentivement des pieds à la tête. Elles portaient des robes vraiment laides, ordinaires et de mauvaise qualité. Selena avait les cheveux roux et plein de taches de rousseur sur le visage et Nikita avait les cheveux gras avec plein de pellicules et faisait de l'acné.  
  
Ava : Hé vous deux. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça?  
  
Nikita : Rien! Alors, avez vous réussi à trouver un accompagnateur?  
  
Phoebe : De quoi tu te mêles salope? Bien sûr. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas justement.  
  
Ava : Ah peut-être que si Phoeb. Elle doit être lesbienne.  
  
Phoebe : Ouais sûrement.  
  
Nikita : Hé arrêtez ça.  
  
Selena : On est pas des lesbies ok? De toute façon, je ne crois pas que vous avez pu vous trouver un accompagnateur. Punk comme vous êtes.  
  
Ava; Ah vraiment? Et toi? Moche comme t'est.  
  
Phoebe : ah tiens les voilà.  
  
Sirius et Remus venait d'apparaître. Sirius portait une robe vert bouteille et Remus une robe bleu marine. Tous les deux restèrent bouche bée en voyant leurs blondes. Nikita et Selena ouvrirent leur bouche stupidement.  
  
Sirius : Phoebe! T'est vraiment superbe!  
  
Remus : Wow! Ava c'est vraiment toi?  
  
Nikita : Quoi?????? Vous sortez avec les deux profs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal?  
  
Phoebe; Hé oui! T'est impressionnée hein?  
  
Et les deux filles allèrent d'asseoir en compagnie de leurs chums sous les regards ahuris des deux Poufsouffle.  
  
Sirius : Au fait, est-ce que vos deux autres amies ont trouvé un accompagnateur?  
  
Phoe : Oui.heu.  
  
Luna : Hé salut! Comment ça va?  
  
Sirius, Remus et Severus : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black? Et toi Lupin?  
  
Sirius : Et toi Snivellus? Fiche le camp d'ici.  
  
Luna : Ah calme-toi Sevie. Sirius est le chum de Phoebe et Remus celui d'Ava.  
  
Severus : Quoi?????? Je dois m'asseoir à la même table que ces deux là? Avec le chien et le loup-garou?  
  
Sirius : Surveille ton langage Snivellus. T'as intérêt à te tenir correctement ou je te lance une Bombabouse sur une certaine partie intime de ton corps.  
  
Severus : Ah ouais? Ben moi.  
  
Luna: Ok ça suffit. C'est juste pour quelques heures.  
  
Severus : Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de tenir mais c'est pour toi que le fais Luna.  
  
Sirius et Severus continuèrent à s'échanger des regards assassins. Remus, lui regarda ailleurs.  
  
Piper : Hé les filles ça va?  
  
Ava : Disons que ça pourrait peut-être aller mieux. Tiens salut Drago.  
  
Drago : Salut. Hé dites donc vous trois, on dirait que vous sortez toutes avec des profs.  
  
Ava : Les profs les plus beaux et les plus sexys quand même.  
  
Dumbledore, toujours avec sa barbe brûlée, ses lunettes cassées et son hoquet se leva et s'adressa aux finissants.  
  
Dumbledore : Mes amis.hic.une autre.hic.année se termine.hic  
  
Sirius, Phoebe, Ava et Remus se retinrent de rire.  
  
Dumbledore : Donc.hic.je.hic.vous souhaite.hic.bon bal.  
  
Le souper fût vraiment délicieux(Comparé à mon bal, le soupé était vraiment dégueu.j'ai quasiment juste mangé le dessert.) Severus, par miracle, put supporter la présence de Sirius et de Remus tout le long du souper. Mais Phoebe remarqua la présence de Nikita et de Selena à la table voisine rejointe par leurs amies Fanny et Marianne, aussi à Poufsouffle et qui étaient aussi mal habillées que les deux autres. Fanny avait les cheveux longs châtains mais elle était grosse comme une patate et pas mal petite. Marianne, elle avait des cheveux courts, elle était très laide et très courte. (en passant ces quatre filles représentent des personnes qui m'ont fait vraiment chier pendant mon secondaire et même à mon bal VENGEANCE!!!!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Et puis le pire, c'est exactement leurs descriptions lol) Les quatre Poufsouffle les observaient avec beaucoup d'attention et semblaient parler dans le dos du quadruple d'enfer. Elle donna un coup de coude à Luna qui était assise juste à côté d'elle et lui montra les quatre Poufsouffle d'un signe de tête. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard approbateur et firent signe à Piper et à Ava. Enfin toutes les quatre se levèrent, s'excusèrent auprès de leurs chums et sortirent de la Grande Salle.  
  
Phoebe : Non mais vous avez vu comment ces Poufsouffle nous regardent?  
  
Piper : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à nous dévisager comme ça?  
  
Ava :C'est parce que elles sont jalouses c'est tout.  
  
Luna : En tout cas, j'ai envie de les faire soufffrir. Pas vous?  
  
Phoebe : Oh que si. Ah tiens justement les voilà!  
  
Nikita, Selena, Fanny et Marianne sortirent de la Grande Salle(hé oui, elles ont décidé de nous suivre tout le long) Le quadruple d'enfer leur fit face.  
  
Luna : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez merde?  
  
Nikita : Rien!  
  
Phoebe : Ben oui c'est ça. De toute la soirée, vous n'avez pas cessé de parler dans notre dos. Écoutez, si vous êtes trop lâches pour nous le dire en pleine face, vous feriez mieux de la fermer.  
  
Selena : Ah ouais? Le quadruple d'enfer c'est ça? Eh bien.  
  
Piper : Ah arrêtez donc, vous êtes jalouses c'est tout, inutile de le cacher. Ça se voit tout de suite.  
  
Ava : Tant pis pour vous. Vous avez réussi à nous énerver bravo. Sachez que ceux qui nous font chier.  
  
Phoebe : .on leur rentre la tête dans le bol de toilettes.  
  
Les quatre Poufsouffle se préparèrent à fuir mais le quadruple d'enfer était bien plus rapide. Fanny et Marianne tentèrent de fuir les premières mais Ava et Piper leur firent une jambette tandis que Luna et Phoebe donnèrent un coup de poing à Nikita et à Selena.(et en pleine figure paf!) Après à l'aide du sortilège de lévitation, elles les firent flotter jusqu'aux toilettes et mirent les têtes des quatre Poufsouffle dans le bocal de toilette. Celles-ci crièrent de terreur. Après nos inséparables sortirent des toilettes en riant aux larmes laissant Nikita, Selena, Fanny et Marianne dans une très mauvaise posture et dans la honte. Après, elles rejoignirent leurs chums. La danse allait bientôt commencer. Luna et Severus enlevèrent leur cape et se dirigèrent les premiers vers la piste de danse et furent vite suivis par Piper et Drago. Sirius, qui avec un effort impressionnant, s'était retenu pour ne pas lancer des insultes à Severus traîna Phoebe de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Alors, la valse commença. Drago, Severus, Remus et Sirius glissèrent une de leurs mains autour de la taille de leur blonde et avec leur autre main, ils serrèrent fermement une des mains de leur blonde. Alors, les couples commencèrent à valser. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Après la valse ce fût une véritable disco car le groupe rock Evanescence(hé oui j'ai décidé de le mettre dans notre fic, mais juste pour le bal) monta sur la scène et joua toutes ses chansons tandis que les élèves dansaient tous comme des fous. La disco se termina à une heure du matin. Après les élèves eurent la permission d'apporter de la bière dans leurs dortoirs. Piper retourna à la tour de Serpentard avec Drago.(bien entendu, ils couchent dans la même chambre) tandis que Phoebe et Ava suivirent chacune leur chum jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Et c'est ainsi que la quadruple d'enfer passa toute la nuit à se soûler et à baiser en même temps. Le jour suivant, en après-midi, ce fût le départ. Ron et Hermione avaient finalement pu donner l'argent qu'ils devaient aux inséparables. Mais Drago dit avoir vu Ron pleurer en disant que sa mère allait le tuer à son retour à la maison. Quant à Pansy, elle ne voulait rien donner mais elle changea d'avis quand la gang lui fit subir le même traitement que les quatre Poufsouffle. Sirius, Remus et Severus devaient rester à Poudlard en tant que professeurs mais promirent à Phoebe, Ava et Luna qu'elles les reverraient très bientôt.  
  
******************************************************************** *Épilogue*(Voici un résumé de ce que devienne nos amies et leurs chums plus tard)  
  
Albus Dumbledore donna sa démission après le départ de nos amies, selon les rumeurs il trouvait qu'il perdait lui-même la tête et Remus Lupin devint le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et Severus Rogue fût promu directeur adjoint. Sirius Black décida de quitter le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et d'entamer une carrière d'Auror avec sa blonde Phoebe Skywalker. On dit qu'ils formèrent un couple d'Auror très célèbre. Drago Malefoy aurait hérité de la fortune de son père et il aurait déménagé à New York pour vivre aux côtés de sa fiancée Piper Summers. Tous les deux travaillèrent à Ministère au service « Farces pour ridiculiser les Moldus » À ce qu'on dit, ils inventèrent les meilleures machines pour se jouer des Moldus. Ava Johnson travailla aussi au Ministère de la Magie au poste de ministre adjointe. Mais d'après les rumeurs, son chum Remus Lupin l'encouragea plusieurs fois à devenir professeur contre les Forces du Mal. Mais elle refusa. Luna Black quant à elle travailla à l'hôpital St Mungo où elle devint chirurgienne. À ce qu'on dit elle accomplissait des miracles.  
  
Coucou!!!!!! C'est encore moi. Hé oui j'ai maintenant fini ma fic. Mais je continuerai à en écrire d'autres. Justement, je suis en train d'en écrire deux(cliquer sur ma bio) Ah maintenant pour mes amies, Magical, San et Luna, je suis désolée si l'épilogue ne vous a vraiment pas plu.si vous voulez je peux le changer, vous n'avez juste qu'à me le dire. Car je n'avais pas trop d'imagination pour ça. Et puis j'espère que la description de vos robes vous a plu. Ah et puis n'oubliez pas le 13 décembre c'est le grand jour!!!! Je ne suis pas capable d'attendre jusque là. Ayoye!Faut que je tienne!!! En tout cas, appelez-moi quand vous voulez. 


End file.
